


【待授权翻译】冷战之上的爱情

by NataliaX



Category: 20th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, Political RPF, Political RPF - Russian 20th c., Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c., Political RPF - US 20th c., World War Two - Fandom
Genre: 1945, Abduction, Abusive Past, Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Sex, Angst, Attempted Murder, Attlee, BDSM, Berlin Blockade, Big Gay Love Story, Blood, Bondage, Boys Kissing, Candles, Capitalism, Cold War, Communism, Conference, Confessions, Crush at First Sight, Dark, Dictator, Dom/sub, Domination, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Extremely Sexually Active for an old man, Falling In Love, Fascism, Fetish, Fiction, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Flirting, Forgiveness, Friendship, Gay Rights, Gay Sex, Germany, Gore, Guilt, Harry is a Good Friend, Hetero to Homo, Homicide, Homophobia, Humiliation, I Love You More Than My Country, I don’t even know, Infidelity, Injury, Insecurity, Jealousy, LGBT, LGBTQ Themes, Labour party, M/M, Male Slash, Manipulation, Mental Health Issues, Mourning, Multi, Murder, Nazis, Nazism, Niche - Freeform, Not entirely historically accurate, Objectification of Winston Churchill, Old Age, Oops, Orgasm, Orgy, Patriotism, Physical Abuse, Plot Twist, Political, Political Alliances, Polyester Trousers, Polygamy, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Potsdam Conference, President, Protectiveness, Rape/Non-con Elements, Relationship(s), Riding Crop, Rivalry, Romance, Roughness, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sadism, Satire, Secrets, Self-Denial, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Soulmates, Soviet Union, Soviets, Submission, Tension, Threesome m/m/m, Trauma, Truman - Freeform, USA, USSR, WW2, War, Weapons, White House, Xenophobia, based on real life, bicurious, colloquialism, explicit - Freeform, horse, linear narrative, psychotic, stalin - Freeform, suicidal, tease
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 33,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataliaX/pseuds/NataliaX
Summary: 约瑟夫·斯大林与哈里·杜鲁门于在波茨坦会议（1945）上会面，讨论有关第二次世界大战的问题。斯大林深深迷恋上了杜鲁门，事实证明，杜鲁门对斯大林也不乏兴趣。斯大林和杜鲁门开始了一段颇有争议的关系：他们的意识形态发生冲突，但他们的关系经受了考验。这部小说基于真实的事件，但文中提及的某些事件同真实的历史有出入。——这是冷战的真正开端，历史学家和专业书籍没有告诉您。特别说明：翻译此文不代表译者支持该文的任何观点
Relationships: Adolf Hitler/Joseph Stalin, Clement Attlee/Harry S. Truman, Clement Attlee/Joseph Stalin/Harry S. Truman, Joseph Stalin/Harry S. Truman
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stalin and Truman: Love Beyond The Cold War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032981) by [moderncorg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moderncorg/pseuds/moderncorg). 



> 译者尚未得到原作者授权，如有侵权请联系我删除。
> 
> 再次声明：翻译此文不代表译者支持该文的任何观点
> 
> I，as the translator, do not get the permission from the original author. I'm terribly sorry.
> 
> 秋水一线敬上

Chapter1  
约瑟夫·斯大林期待着与哈里·杜鲁门的会晤。杜鲁门是一位影响广泛的美国大资本家，掌管着繁荣的自由世界。虽然斯大林知道克莱门特·艾德礼也将出席波茨坦会议，但这并没有引起斯大林的兴趣，因为他只专注于哈里·S·杜鲁门的肉体，一位拥有许多迷人之处的年长者。约瑟夫之前听说过对哈里外貌的不计其数的猜测，斯大林也看到过哈里·杜鲁门的照片和有关于此的详细记录的书面文件(这些都是苏联间谍通过非法手段获得的)。但是他从来没有见过他本人，他是指面对面的那种会晤。他被告知杜鲁门拥有修长身段，令人无法抗拒的骨盆形状，以及在突出的胸骨和金色头发之间的锁骨。虽然斯大林的政权反对同性恋，但斯大林本人却反其道而行。通过他在古拉格群岛的经历，他学会了一种反抗社会规范的技能，而正是这些规范形成了苏联的基本雏形。在20世纪40年代，同性恋在全球范围内普遍受到蔑视。因此，从一个同性身上感到性吸引力被视为一种非正统的行为，而非正统正是斯大林所向往的。对斯大林来说，这是他独一无二的观念，而不是永恒时间表上一个闪烁的光点。他无所谓同性恋的负面污名，也不害怕仅仅因为对那个无法抗拒的男人的爱而被认为是走资派。

对于一段浪漫的爱情来说，改变一个人思考和处理信息的方式并不少见。然而，现在这种情况是不同的，它偏离了政治传统和与西方合作的路径。约瑟夫·斯大林时刻能使人感到吃惊，作为一个无情的独裁者，对随之而来的影响毫不关心。斯大林推测哈里·杜鲁门拥有改变斯大林观点的能力——前提是哈里·杜鲁门愿意让美利坚合众国成为共产主义国家——但斯大林知道这个要求太过分了。他的苛刻要求经常影响斯大林的决策，但是最终起决定作用的不仅是斯大林的情绪和愿望，还有苏联的利益。

斯大林确保了一家声誉良好的德国餐厅能够空出来（考虑到二战后德国糟糕的经济状况，我们可以称之为声誉良好的餐厅）。如果能够在波茨坦会议上取得成功，斯大林想要保证他可以和杜鲁门在餐厅里讨论政治以外的话题，而不是跟那个简直是行走的倒退的发际线的克莱门特·艾德礼。

前两次在伊朗德黑兰和俄罗斯雅尔塔举行的会议都让斯大林感到厌烦。温斯顿·丘吉尔和富兰克林·D·罗斯福与他意见一致，没有出现疑虑或反对意见(除了斯大林希望摧毁德国的小小分歧，以及西德美英占领区对战后德国经济和工业化机会的乐观)。斯大林渴望发生一场戏剧性的事件，也许是种族灭绝，或者是在日本广岛投下一颗原子弹，总之，是任何能够打破会议上所提到民间容忍的传统枷锁的底线的事情。就像一个少女坠入爱河一样，斯大林愿意为了一个他称赞过的男人而危及他作为苏联领导人的地位。

斯大林之前的两性关系糟糕透顶。到五十七岁的时候，他已经和两个女人离过婚。在与妇女维持稳定的婚姻关系这方面，他声名不佳。尽管如此，斯大林还是对那种他从那些生活放荡女人那里得到满足的说法感到恼怒，或者说斯大林是这样告诉那些女人的。斯大林渴望一个处于他这个位置的有权势的男人拥有某种特殊的东西——再多的权力和女人也无法满足他的欲望。他渴望一个男人，一个颇具争议的男人。


	2. 艾德礼

Chapter2 艾德礼

天气寒冷刺骨，让斯大林想起他所谓的“家”。这里的与西伯利亚寒冬相同的北风，让人感到像是回到了苏联。为了与凝结的霜冻相称，斯大林戴上了一顶毛皮帽子，在房间里闲步。这顶帽子是他在奥尼德尔的私人领域里狩猎时，制作得相当成功的一项战利品。斯大林曾希望哈里·杜鲁门能注意到他努力让自己看起来更有吸引力一点——作为一个已经五十多岁，并且健康状况不佳的男人——因为他一天要抽超过二十二支雪茄。斯大林为他的衣着感到骄傲，这件结构精良的织物杰作在斯大林心中有着非同一般的意义。现在不是斯大林傲慢的时候，斯大林需要把自己塑造成一个纯洁的人。一个想要今夜与他共眠的男人。

接着，斯大林走进会议室。三把椅子把房间分成三个不同的区域，至少斯大林是这么看的。他几乎可以感觉到在东德的柏林地区形成的奇异景观。他让后背倚在毛皮铺设的扶手椅上，用枕头靠好。他的三个苏联助手，肩上都带有苏联标志，负责整理好斯大林的帽子，因为斯大林坚持认为他的帽子需要纹丝不乱。“我需要取悦哈里。”斯大林急切地向他值得信赖的助手弗拉基米尔·克拉科夫斯基作了不失恳切的说明。当这些话从象征苏联的斯大林口中说出时，他的脸红了。斯大林对自己少女一样的举止感到羞耻，很快，他提起自己的毛皮领子，领口贴在苏联风格的翻领上，笑着自言自语道。“对不起，克拉科夫斯基先生，你知道，我平时不是这样的。”斯大林用他略显刺耳的乡音说道。斯大林知道他不应该向大资本家哈里·杜鲁门表示同性间的情爱。他知道这是有罪的。

斯大林梳理着他浓密的胡须，转向那扇闪闪发光的橡木门。他使自己镇静下来: 纠正他平日不拘一格的俄式姿势，理好他那歪歪斜斜的毛皮帽子，最后，用舌头舔舐一下手指，用带有伏特加酒味的唾液抿好他那蓬乱的胡须。

斯大林激动地捏了一把他信赖的援助者弗拉基米尔的大腿。弗拉基米尔发出了一声令人满意的尖叫，并且打开斯大林的手腕，公然表示拒绝斯大林的床上邀约。当然，这不是在邀请。这不过是斯大林兴奋的表现。他可以感觉到哈里·杜鲁门即将到来。

斯大林目不转睛地看着，他的眼睛钉在橡木门上反射的隐约闪光上。

一只擦得锃亮的靴子出现在橡木门的左下角，斯大林抵制住了望之垂涎的诱惑。他知道这只靴子的主人是一个活生生的希腊神祇。然后出现的是充满活力的灰色涤纶裤子，中间的褶皱形状很完美。斯大林可以破译出裤腿里的骨架结构：杜鲁门，一个身材修长瘦削的男人。斯大林的心跳加速了，他能感觉到胸膛里有什么沉重的东西在加速跳动。

然后是脸。那张脸？这不是斯大林的幻想中的那张脸，也不是引起他欲望之火的那张脸。这真是令人失望。后退的发际线，显示出令人懊恼的不完美的圆形前额。这是失败的造物，克莱门特·艾德礼。一个与美学不甚相干的人，一个唯唯诺诺的人。斯大林沮丧极了，厌恶地转动着眼珠。二十秒之内，斯大林就学会了憎恨那些涤纶裤子和擦亮的靴子——这些物什背后没有那位希腊神祇。

“你好，约瑟夫。早上好。”艾德礼宣布道。艾德礼露出惊人的微笑，在斯大林看来，他似乎感到不安。但是斯大林既不关心、也不想安慰艾德礼遇到的麻烦。

斯大林不情愿地露齿而笑，马上闭紧了嘴唇，立刻把目光转向他的助手弗拉基米尔，他试图通过神态交流传递一个直接的信号，来表达他认为艾德礼的存在根本无关紧要的看法。斯大林评估了艾德礼衣着选择：为了迎合一位迷人的资本主义性感之神，艾德礼改穿了一条时髦的灰色涤纶裤子。俄罗斯间谍中的那些同性恋曾散布过英国口音更有魅力的传言，但艾德礼其人证明了这一理论是错误的。在斯大林看来，克莱门特·艾德礼穿着这么一身出现在人前的概念本身就是有罪的。“他为什么不干脆剃成光头? ”斯大林对自己反复思考。艾德礼后退的发际线就像红海的分界线。斯大林开始不满所有与克莱门特·艾德礼有关的人。他开始思考温斯顿·丘吉尔是否比艾德礼更符合他的欲望。丘吉尔是个毫无吸引力的男人。不管怎么说，即使是这个有着斗牛犬脸并且具有超重危险的男人，对斯大林而言，也比艾德礼更有魅力。

“我不能再这样下去了。”艾德礼在房间的另一头轻声自言自语道。拿起笔，以水平的姿势把笔尖的那一端抵在手腕上。他摇摇头，轻轻地笑着。斯大林继续努力矫正他大衣的线条，完全没去注意艾德礼的个人问题和可能的抑郁症。

斯大林还在琢磨那条可怕的灰色涤纶裤子，它的褶皱不再像希腊神祇会有的那种济楚的褶皱了。


	3. 希腊神祇

Chapter3 希腊神祇

斯大林已经受够了克莱门特·艾德礼的麻烦和自杀倾向，还有杜鲁门像时下流行的一样刻意迟到的日程安排。他从扶手椅上起身，开始朝那扇橡木门走去，他脚步很轻，两脚几乎没有离开地面，深红色的围巾披在身后。他对杜鲁门缺席感到愤怒，精心策划了自己的退场。

此前在伊朗和俄罗斯举行的会议，都是策划专业、组织良好的，而这次的波茨坦会议安全委员会就像是一次原始的会议尝试。哈里·杜鲁门可能是一个赏心悦目的人物，但没有什么视觉盛宴值得等上一个小时。斯大林正感到激烈的渴望。他强烈的饥饿感需要一位美国年长者来给予营养，这位年长者对即将到来的成千上万日本平民的死亡感到忧心忡忡。“没有法西斯主义就没法拼写魅力。” 斯大林想。但他立刻意识到就算没有法西斯主义也可以拼写魅力，即使是斯大林也会为自己的错误感到尴尬。

斯大林攥住那个铜制的门把手，眼睛盯着那个安在橡木门上的球形物体。“哦，你好。”一个声音从橡木门的另一面传来。斯大林非常困惑，他无法辨认出那隐约模糊的声音的确切来源方向。一绺金发出现在门边，那头金发流泻着地中海的灿烂光辉。这头金发就是一条永恒的金色河流，就像阿多尼斯（译者注：希腊神话中的美少年，另一种意思是花名），一种黄色的花，拥有与掌握性张力的金色手套相同的能力。眼睛。哦，眼这双睛，斯大林沉思着。这三足鼎立之势对他们每个人而言都有独属于自己的意义。

斯大林把他的毛皮帽子往上抬了抬，并与那位希腊神祇般的人物作了直接的眼神交流。杜鲁门。所有的推测都是正确的，然而许多人视这个年长者为多余。斯大林蔑视他的同伴的诽谤言论，因为这些人心里明白，杜鲁门的确使人赏心悦目，当然他也明白。杜鲁门容光焕发的脸上平静无波，毫无神经质的表现。斯大林闭上眼睛，紧握拳头来抵抗自己的欲望。“不，约瑟夫。冷静下来，他不会注意到的。”他说服自己。

很快，斯大林就感到自己开始迷失，双腿颤抖起来。杜鲁门注意到了斯大林的外在表现，注意到了斯大林不同之处，并把双手放在斯大林宽阔的肩膀上，略微收紧他的肱二头肌。“别担心，约瑟夫。”杜鲁门说。然后，他轻轻地快步走到他铺设软垫的椅子的位置。“他知道我的名字，”斯大林沉思道，“哦，我的弗拉基米尔·列宁，他知道我的名字！”杜鲁门的双手曾经所在的那一寸皮肤颤动起来，在斯大林身体的每一个部位和关节上传递着微弱的振动。他转身面向杜鲁门的椅子，慢慢地呼出充满二氧化碳的气息。杜鲁门正在整理会议文件，那是一叠墨迹斑斑的纸，可能有25厘米高。斯大林分析着杜鲁门有规律的手指动作，他可以想象出那些消瘦的手指会如何抚摸着他的一切。他在脑海中勾勒出了杜鲁门性爱中的清晰图像，斯大林很快就沉迷于杜鲁门一丝不挂这个想法，还有他对斯大林的掌控。斯大林是多么渴望置身于一个男人身下，然后被强行掀翻在地上。

“不要这样，约瑟夫。”斯大林提醒自己。

他再一次镇静下来，卷起双唇，向周围的许多人表示他的满意。斯大林不由自主地注意到，他没有留意到杜鲁门戴的那副圆形眼镜，也就是他在照片中看到的那副透明的高反光眼镜。是的，正是那副眼镜。它们是透明材料的典范产品，用于帮助视力不良的人们。每次斯大林望着杜鲁门的眼睛，他都能从那副圆形眼镜的反光中看到自己。他会看到自己一见哈里·S·杜鲁门就不禁眼睛发直、垂涎三尺。


	4. 会议

Chapter 4 会议

主要的新闻媒体都来了，带着他们的长枪短炮，其中包括他们最先进的摄像机。对于被表现成“只有一张漂亮的脸”这件事，斯大林倍感压力，虽然斯大林知道他的价值不止于此。尽管斯大林对于他这个年纪的人来说很有吸引力，但是斯大林作为苏联最高的领导人，必须要保持共产主义的休声美誉。外在的迷人表现会有所帮助，但是作为一种亟需改革的毒草（注：原文toxic，原文不代表译者观点！）意识形态的代表，斯大林需要的不仅仅是肉体上的美学状态。

会议之前，斯大林的顾问们主张要塑造斯大林在会议中的突出地位，目的在于压倒艾德礼和杜鲁门。但斯大林却犹豫不决。多年来他一直在卧室里占据主导地位，斯大林渴望着服从。他之前曾在与罗斯福和丘吉尔的会议中扮演了重要角色，这两个人都不是那种存心压倒对方的人。与斯大林的苏联同侪不同的是，他并不渴望统治他人，尽管他的社会角色把他塑造成那样。在内心深处，斯大林相当敏感，无尽的假象开始破灭。

“我想要以讨论德国的立场问题来开始这次会议。”艾德礼宣布，相机捕捉了他眼中的一瞬闪光。

“我认为那会是一个伟大的开始。”美国第三十三任总统哈里·杜鲁门粗声粗气地说。再一次，是那个声音！那甜美的声音，犹如裹上了一层肉桂糖衣，抚慰着斯大林的喉咙——因为只要想到这一点，他的嘴里就产生了一种超现实的通感——甜蜜的肉桂芬芳，压过了伏特加无处不在的醇香。

“德国不该像约瑟夫说的那样被摧毁。重建战后德国，使之恢复繁荣昌盛是完全合理的。”杜鲁门如此说道，他咬着他那干燥的珊瑚色的下唇。哈里·杜鲁门的主张同斯大林的计划完全背道而驰。但这不重要，杜鲁门神圣的曲线高于他的国家的利益。斯大林认为杜鲁门是个主导者，他不介意被打断。虽然杜鲁门是在利用他，但斯大林对此也并不掉以轻心。这一项他没有表示反对，而是顺应了对方的要求。

“约瑟夫？”坐在中间椅子上的那个修长瘦削的身影抑扬顿挫地说道，“你还有什么要补充的吗？”斯大林的身体开始颤抖，手臂上的汗毛直立。他的父亲在呼唤他。

“嗯，我之前是主张过要摧毁德国，但你说得很对，哈里。”斯大林回应道。各种俄国人开始猜测斯大林此举背后的用意，他们对斯大林的如此发言感到困惑。他的助手弗拉基米尔急切地拍了拍他的肩膀：“约瑟夫！你这是在干什么？”

“取悦我的男人。”约瑟夫对弗拉基米尔若无其事地笑了笑，毫无顾忌，没有一丝不安。斯大林很清楚他所提出的是错误的，似乎杜鲁门的间接引诱已经给斯大林灌输进了资本主义意识形态。种种猜测和无数的窃窃私语汇成了一股浩大的声浪，而斯大林毫不理睬。他抬起下巴，用手指抚弄着他招牌式的浓密的小胡子。他若有所思地望着杜鲁门，用大舌头舔了舔上唇中央。杜鲁门与斯大林的目光相遇，他立刻低头去看会议文件。再一次，杜鲁门的手指有节奏地敲击桌面，斯大林恢复了警惕的目光。

艾德礼继续他的发言，但是斯大林与杜鲁门的对话完全压过了他的单调杂音。“有人在听吗？”他询问房间里的人。但是大家都接受了他的意见。

杜鲁门把头转向他的一个亲密顾问，开始喃喃地说些什么。杜鲁门的下巴无懈可击，一个精心雕成的大理石下巴，似乎就是来自于一座希腊神祇的雕像。杜鲁门停止了谈话，改变他一贯的朝向，转而面对着斯大林。他那双圆圆的蓝绿色的眼睛仿佛发出了圣光，穿透了斯大林的眼睛。然而，斯大林对自己的复杂心绪感到矛盾。他并不坚持认定杜鲁门是真诚或虚伪，以防在他们之间本已两极分化的意识形态之间再添敌意。

斯大林需要释放清理那些漫游在他脑海中的醉人的想法。它们在会议中干扰了斯大林在这个位置所应做的事情。这些想法分散了他在波茨坦会议上真正目的的注意力。他被要求代表苏联，而不是真正的他本人。对一个六十一岁的男人产生性幻想有悖苏联的规范。于是，斯大林从他那铺设整齐的靠垫椅上起身，告诉人们他自己的苦难经历，让他们自己去仔细琢磨。他用黏糊糊的母语说道：“暂时离开一下，我去一趟洗手间。”他快活地大步走出房间，抓住橡木门的圆形铜把手。在他的助手最终把斯大林打发走之前，斯大林慢慢地转过头，望向杜鲁门的眼睛，他希望杜鲁门能回应他，让他们的目光相遇。没有眼神交流。斯大林离开了这个房间。


	5. 哈里的游戏

Chapter 5 哈里的游戏

斯大林绝望地离开房间。他用双手捂住脸。他叹息着，长长地吁了一口气。他步履蹒跚地走向盥洗室，倒不是因为身体不适，而是如此强烈紧张却被压抑的感情完全吞噬了他，使他感到一时麻木。他的亲密伙伴兼得力助手弗拉基米尔帮助了他，他相当看重这位副手。弗拉基米尔送来了一卷米色的手纸。对于他这样的大人物来说，这卷纸的柔软也颇不凡。当然斯大林要用到它。他有尊严，有原则。（尽管他在俄罗斯社会中并非如此）

斯大林走到擦得锃亮的白色门前，弗拉基米尔忽然举起他的西蒙诺夫半自动步枪冲进了盥洗室。他用俄语喊着什么，墙壁之隔让他的声音显得模糊不清，所以斯大林没法听清弗拉基米尔究竟说了什么。弗拉基米尔朝天开枪，斯大林和其他人都还在盥洗室外面。六七个男女还有孩子，在被屠杀之前从盥洗室涌出，杀猪也似惨叫起来——弗拉基米尔把他们赶了出来。“你可以直接叫他们离开这儿。”斯大林说，这次他显得十分合情合理。

“那算什么？”弗拉基米尔一面问道，一面逼向斯大林。“为什么你最近……变得像个美国人？”弗拉基米尔再次举起他的西蒙诺夫半自动步枪，指向斯大林的胸膛。他皱了皱眉：武器掉到了地板上。“你越来越偏向资本家了！”弗拉基米尔大叫着，自卫着离开了。斯大林对弗拉基米尔这愚蠢的发火感到一丝兴趣，所以并没有按自己的愿望处决他。杜鲁门那双该死的眼睛已经使斯大林变得略为柔软可塑了。

斯大林进入盥洗室，满地狼藉，地板上满是打开的包装——德国货。弗拉基米尔引起的恐慌已经被抛在了后面。斯大林用鞋尖碾了碾这些东西，防止自己碰到污物。斯大林站在一面镜子前，镜子采用镀金涂层，他把脸靠在镜子锯齿状的边缘上。“听着，约瑟夫，现在不是让你的同性情欲压倒你强势个性的时候。”斯大林自言自语道。他慢慢地调整气息。他在镜子的反光中望见自己的眼睛，对自己点了点头，为自己提供必要的信心，以应对他所忧虑的问题。

“约瑟夫！我们必须回到会议上来。”弗拉基米尔在外面喊道，粗暴地把那扇嘎吱作响的门打开。斯大林走到门口，叹了口气，摇摇头，门在他身后关上了。“现在？”弗拉基米尔简直是审问斯大林。“别再对你那资本家男友千言万语了，坚持你那该死的原定意图！”尽管斯大林憎恶弗拉基米尔的要求，但他知道弗拉基米尔是对的。他应该重新坚持自己的真正目标。

斯大林走到会议室门前，但他听到了会议室里忽然升高的语调，于是他犹豫着是否要拧开把手。在他离开之前，会议进展良好，但是，在离开的那么长时间里，苏联会受到怎样的对待呢？斯大林看着弗拉基米尔，对他下一步行动格外谨慎。弗拉基米尔想采用间接的手段压服斯大林，但他低估了斯大林的力量。他抓住门把手，把门打开，命令斯大林进去。“中午之前我就要毙了你。”斯大林不情愿地走进房间，低声咕哝道。

“杜鲁门先生，你不应当为投下原子弹辩护！”艾德礼勃然大怒。显而易见，克莱门特·艾德礼痛斥了斯大林心上的人。斯大林不能按照他内心最渴望的方式去折磨艾德礼，因为他需要为此找一个名正言顺的理由。“你知道会有多少人因此丧命吗？难道你不关心无数无辜的日本人民的生命吗？”

“艾德礼，你忘记了，我们投下原子弹，实际上可以结束困扰着我们整个世界的战争。”杜鲁门解释道，用他强有力的眼神直视艾德礼的眼睛。斯大林看到了杜鲁门也许带有情色意味的眼神，决定是时候打断他们：“放松点，各位。对于是否要投下那颗毁灭性杀伤力的炸弹，我相信你们都有自己的理由。”这一次斯大林保持中立。他想这么做，既不支持也不反对他们的主张。

“等一下，约瑟夫。你不认为这很合理吗？当然应该投下原子弹。”杜鲁门质疑斯大林。斯大林呆住了。他不确定自己是否应当保持中立。

“是—是的，哈里。”斯大林清了清嗓子。“杜鲁门先生，你是这场讨论中最公正的人。”

“好。”杜鲁门笑了，把右腿跷到左腿上。斯大林的胃平静下来，他成功地得到了哈里·杜鲁门的认可。他肠胃不适，如果在会议上出了状况，他会非常尴尬的。

斯大林正准备从酒吧来点软饮料，杜鲁门突然插话道：“但是，斯大林先生，我们不能忽视国内正在发生的恶行，不是吗？”

斯大林困惑极了，不明何意。为什么哈里突然对斯大林来了这样一句正经话？他们之间的亲密关系难道是虚无缥缈的吗？

斯大林有些紧张，轻声地自言自语道：“抱歉，哈里，我不明白你在暗示什么。”他给自己要了一杯不掺水的科提察白金伏特加，旋即饮尽。斯大林感到喉咙口那灼烧的感觉，他知道酒精起效果了。

“约瑟夫，不要对那些显而易见的东西视而不见。你违背了多项人权法则，你是一个罪人。”杜鲁门严肃地对斯大林说道。

作为回应，斯大林颤抖起来，承认了自己的不是。“就好像我们关心这个似的！我们都明白，约瑟夫，别看起来那么害怕。”杜鲁门暗自窃笑。斯大林毫无信心地对杜鲁门笑了笑，他的神情显得相当混乱不安。

哈里·杜鲁门无休止的心理战让斯大林无所适从。它将斯大林推向了疯狂的边缘。


	6. 海味

Chapter 6 海味  
会议试图恢复到先前的三足鼎立的平衡状态，但那已经不可能做到了。参加会议讨论的中立派们花了许多时间，试图通过奉上牡蛎和鲜虾来平息正在酝酿中的紧张气氛。中人之姿的侍者们托着金属圆盘进行分餐的工作，为三位领袖送上丰盛的海鲜。一个年轻的德国侍者为斯大林端上一个带壳的牡蛎。斯大林的眼睛盯着那团圆圆的肉，这块肉连接着这玩意儿的直肠。然而，斯大林的偏好相当冷门，尽管他确实欣赏年轻人，但是那个年长瘦削的人却激起了他的情欲。牡蛎并无使人肃然起敬的特殊之处，无法诱使斯大林吃下这号称不可抗拒的食物。

在他的脑海中，最黑最不祥的深处，牡蛎也许尚存一点吸引力。但他必须拒绝牡蛎的丰美，因为他没道理去把自己的口腔弄得一团腥气。要是斯大林够幸运，他跟杜鲁门的舌头会纠缠在一起，沉浸于两条柔软的肉欲之海，这需要高雅的品位。普罗米修斯统治他人之口。智慧的源泉保留在一种单一却相连的语言里。智慧源泉来自智慧之树。伊甸园为人类提供了完美的智慧禁果。

然而，杜鲁门却愉快地接受了那个年轻德国侍者端来的带壳牡蛎——他在餐桌边来回走动，伺候着。“这牡蛎好得很。”杜鲁门叫道。他把牡蛎吮进嘴里，好似洲际导弹发射一般。于是，在哈里·杜鲁门的周围，牡蛎的香气弥漫开来，强烈的海腥味使得一些与会人员侧目而视。

“好一个强势的绅士，即使是在他吃海鲜的时候。”斯大林暗自思忖着，两只拇指搁在膝上比划着，这是他自娱自乐的方式。克莱门特·艾德礼没有接受尝尝牡蛎的邀请，也没有碰一只虾。这愚蠢的秃头男人再一次扫人兴致。“我正在节食，所以我不会超过每日限定的卡路里摄入量。”艾德礼莫名其妙补上了他对海鲜的偏见。这激怒了斯大林。一种难以言喻的憎恶在斯大林体内翻腾起来，很容易被误认为是他偶尔的肠胃炎发作。艾德礼易怒的性格让他很难在一个好日子里忍受斯大林的肠胃不适。

当所有的牡蛎和鲜虾都被消灭之后，会议再次开始。剩下的时间里，要讨论那些真正的问题。会议的其他部分，对斯大林来说完全是一片模糊，他根本没有集中精力在手头会议所需的复杂纷繁的事务上。房间里的其他人偶尔会质疑他，只是简单地叫一声“约瑟夫！”或者“斯大林先生！”斯大林在三方的老相识们都表达了他们真切的担忧。他越来越跟不上会议的节奏，因为每当哈里·杜鲁门开始他长篇大套的发言时，他都在神游天外。


	7. 来自资本主义的诱惑

Chapter 7 来自资本主义的诱惑

会议结束后的十分钟之内，会议室里的人陆陆续续散去了。克莱门特·艾德礼的英国同僚们相互之间窃窃私语，秘密谋划着对付房间里的俄国人，他们的声音里不乏惊恐。哈里·杜鲁门的美国伙伴各自成伙，闲谈些无关紧要的事情。一名男子谈到了波茨坦会议期间，他遇到的那些德国妓女。他也提到了他的在家里照顾四个孩子的妻子。但他似乎毫不关心他们的感受。

人们都离开了，除了约瑟夫和哈里留下来收拾残局。斯大林行动格外谨慎，轻手轻脚地拿起铅笔。他想把自己表现为杜鲁门的顺从者。斯大林知道自己与常态迥异的偏好，但他从未作出改变自我的尝试。

杜鲁门与斯大林擦肩而过，斯大林的肩膀甚至还没能从杜鲁门之前的触碰中反应过来。这下短暂的碰撞只是加剧了斯大林肌肉的收缩。“我很抱歉，约瑟夫。”杜鲁门为此道歉，但他并没有要求杜鲁门这样做。斯大林把那次碰撞看作是上帝恩赐的礼物，一份无价、无可替代的珍宝。

每次杜鲁门从斯大林身边经过，收走属于美国的又一件东西时，斯大林的下身都因情欲几乎作出反应来。每当他看到杜鲁门胯部那勃起的地方，他的心跳就不禁加快了。杜鲁门年老的身体上有着年轻的椭圆形宝物，这使斯大林更加垂涎。

杜鲁门终于收拾完毕，把东西都放进一只木质匣子里。对斯大林而言，好像是在会议室里度过了几个小时。但是实际上，这只不过是几分钟而已。杜鲁门走到门口，用他结实的手臂抱着他的匣子。他把东西放在紧挨门口的椅子上，一手按在铜把手上，然后按了下去。杜鲁门没有像预料之中的那样开门离去，而是把门锁上了。房间里一片寂静，忽然的关门声刹住了房内的所有声音。杜鲁门微微转过脖子，面对着斯大林，冲他一笑。杜鲁门用手指在砖墙上摸索着，寻找着电灯开关。他成功地找到了，用不乏褶皱的手指关掉了灯。他把手伸进上衣内侧的口袋，取出一盒火柴，把火柴擦燃。从他裤子左边的口袋里，取出两根长长的蜡烛。原来其中的一根，就是曾被斯大林误认为是阴茎的东西。杜鲁门用火柴点燃蜡烛，再用点燃的蜡烛去点燃另一根。他把点燃了的两只圆柱形蜡烛放在中间的桌子上。烛光为房间提供了柔和而自然的照明，取代了原本刺眼的合成灯光。

斯大林看到杜鲁门向他走来，一颗纽扣接着一颗纽扣地解开他的条纹衬衫，心里充满了敬慕之情。他轻松地脱下鞋，随手扔开。鞋子落地的声音恰似原子弹落在日本广岛，越发显出房间的寂静。

杜鲁门拿起衬衫的最后一颗纽扣，轻轻地把纽扣解开来。他让衬衫从无毛的手臂上滑落下来。两个乳头有佩佩罗尼切片般大小，充分展露在斯大林面前。斯大林似乎丧失了语言能力，他在那一刻本来也没有什么要说的。杜鲁门更进一步，每一步虽然微小，却显得格外漫长。他把自己的手覆在斯大林的手上，斯大林的手稳稳地放在他的膝盖上。他握住斯大林的手，引导着穿过杜鲁门胸口中间郁郁森森的毛发。然后沿着两个圆形突起开始新的旅程。“你没想到会是你吗，约瑟夫？”杜鲁门一边问，一边舔舐着斯大林的手指，在口腔中模拟着抽插的动作。斯大林仍然一动不动，震惊麻痹了他的身体，皮肤表面微微的麻木。

杜鲁门放过了斯大林饱受舌尖刺激的手指。他展平自己的灰色涤纶裤子，中间果然有完美的褶皱，蹲在斯大林身前。这时候，斯大林已经成功地有了反应，勃起表明他极其渴望同哈里·杜鲁门欢好。杜鲁门注意到了斯大林的反应。这不奇怪。“这是什么，乔？”杜鲁门相当愉快，低下头看着斯大林。斯大林被他所用的昵称“乔”给弄糊涂了，这称呼只需要一个音节，只要一个音节就能胜过上帝的启示。斯大林没法平静下来。他开始有点喘不过气，在过呼吸之前，杜鲁门抬手过他的额头，斯大林瞪着眼睛看着那不安分的手指。杜鲁门把他的拇指贴在斯大林的左太阳穴上，稍稍稳住一些。杜鲁门凑近斯大林的脸。“我看到你今天看我的眼神了。”杜鲁门声调虽低，却不失男子气概。“你太苛刻了。你想要战争赔款。还有苏联要在德国占领的区域。还有西部地区百分之十的工业产能。你们说，这对德国毫无必要，应当在两年内移交苏联。”杜鲁门怒气冲冲，显得很恼火不悦。但是，再一次，哈里·杜鲁门的心理战使人很难理解杜鲁门的真实感情。

“我这么做是为了苏联的利益。”斯大林设法表达清楚。他瞪大眼睛，继续说道：“我知道你绝不同意我的看法，哈里。你希望重建德国，使之恢复繁荣这点确实令我担忧。但在个人层面，这一点不该妨碍我们。”斯大林被一股突如其来的自信的冲动压倒，从他充满克制的位置上起身，抓住杜鲁门的腰，把他按在曾经坐过的椅子上。

斯大林脱掉三件套的西装外套，解开长袖衬衫上面的纽扣。他把骨盆顶向杜鲁门的胯部，温柔地抚弄着杜鲁门那灰色涤纶裤子上的突出，挑逗着他。

杜鲁门熟悉掌控的机会。


	8. 柏林封锁

Chapter8 柏林封锁

斯大林从西装外套的左口袋里取出一瓶防晒霜，这对于一个来自严寒之地的人来说有点反常。也许斯大林格外关心自己敏感的皮肤，他的皮肤可能容易被阳光和紫外线晒伤。

杜鲁门敬畏地盯着那瓶防晒霜，好奇它的用途。斯大林自己相当清楚防晒霜的作用，它是用来润滑的，好让斯大林顺利地进入杜鲁门。这不是最有效的润滑方式，但在紧急时刻，斯大林相当机变灵活，他觉得这瓶防晒霜简直是他事先为性事备好的核心。

斯大林挤压防晒霜的瓶身，在手上挤出一团粘稠的膏体。他揉搓双手，使防晒霜均匀遍布，就像苏联的社会经济一样。厚厚地涂上一层之后，斯大林轻轻地展开双腿，双手紧紧握在一起，发出轻微而意想不到的肉体碰撞的声音。

“把那条灰色涤纶裤子脱了。”斯大林说。杜鲁门两手抓着圆桌的边角，照样做了，脱下了那条灰色涤纶裤子。杜鲁门全身赤裸，他浑身上下那些属于一个大资本家、雅痞阶层以及物欲横流世界的衣物，都被剥夺殆尽。透过桌子反光的表面，能够看到斯大林跪在他身后，凝视着自己。他吻了杜鲁门的臀部，然后又易吻为咬。这让杜鲁门素日的声音走了调。斯大林起身来，透过反光的桌面望着杜鲁门。他试图保持镇定，以抵抗自己顺从的天性流露。斯大林俯下身去亲吻杜鲁门的脖子，杜鲁门偏过头去，好让斯大林靠得更近些。斯大林慢慢把他的裤子和杜鲁门的内裤都丢到地板上。

“弯下腰来，哈里。”斯大林要求道，杜鲁门毫不犹豫地答应了。他俯下身，把那把铺设着软垫的椅子推进桌下。斯大林把手抚上他的后背，把防晒霜均匀抹上杜鲁门的臀瓣，后穴周围。斯大林那双冰冷的手开始游走上去。“感受一下这乳头有多大。”斯大林握着杜鲁门的手，勾勒出这异常巨大的乳头的周长。他用拇指反复抠摸着，把乳晕弄破了点皮。杜鲁门已经做好了润滑，斯大林并没有忘记这一点。斯大林抵上杜鲁门的后穴，疲惫地呼出一口气。他们甚至还没干起来，斯大林就感到了一种无力。

尽管杜鲁门相当专注，但他还是再次注意到了斯大林没法打开他的身体。“我来吧，宝贝。”杜鲁门一边宣布到，直起身来，双手随意地放在斯大林的肩膀上，要斯大林坐下。杜鲁门捡起斯大林丢在地上的防晒霜，拿在手里查看成分，确保足以保护他的爱人。杜鲁门从细微处着手，啃咬着他的腹部周围。杜鲁门顺着斯大林的身体往下，感到皮肤一片片地有了反应。他轻柔地舔弄斯大林那两个尚无反应的小球，一遍，两遍，三遍，就这样一遍又一遍，直到最后起了反应。斯大林已经无力承受更多，他感到强烈的欲望，浑身瘫软无力，却还嘶声啜泣着要求更多。杜鲁门揽着斯大林，因为他的双腿好像被抽去骨头一样瘫软了。斯大林暂时的无力并没有阻止杜鲁门的动作，他正在执行一项使命。斯大林的高潮几乎是天方夜谭，但杜鲁门决意要达成它。

杜鲁门活动了一下脖子，双手按摩了一下肩膀。他的骨头作响，年长者放松下来，关节也好过了一点。斯大林觉得自己浑身无力，但他还是照杜鲁门的要求做了。杜鲁门的腿夹着斯大林腰，让斯大林撑在他上方。一个用力的挺进，斯大林哭出声来，但是是因为极度的快乐。同时他仔细地注意听着杜鲁门在他耳边发出的低低地呻吟。“这是柏林封锁。”杜鲁门一边把他坚硬直立的军刀插进去，一边大声宣布。杜鲁门拍了拍斯大林的臀部，把他按在桌面上，用丝质领带绑住斯大林的手腕，打上一个结。“没有别的出路。”杜鲁门喘息着说，停下了他的演说。“你限制了所有公路和铁路的通行，在我们的柏林占领区形成了经济生产的巨大障碍。”杜鲁门叫道，慢慢地吸了口气，把他疲惫的那话儿抽出来。斯大林发出一声愉快的喊叫，他实际上是渴望着杜鲁门继续搞下去。“求你了，”斯大林几乎是在恳求，“再干我一次。你们不顾我的反对，拒绝从我的柏林占领区撤走你们的马歇尔计划。我现在要警告你们，我会进行核打击！”

杜鲁门还在喘气，这位年长者患有哮喘，没法跟上斯大林的节奏。“哦，来吧！我会制定替代马歇尔计划的共产主义方案，过来，我会去宣扬——”斯大林突然被杜鲁门的动作打断了。

杜鲁门把斯大林像苏联香肠扔进锅里一样按倒，让斯大林被润滑过的后穴暴露出来。杜鲁门花了十秒钟来欣赏斯大林浑圆的屁股的自然之美。他想要记住在他在打开和蹂躏斯大林的后穴之前是什么样子的。他观察它，在心里留意，演算出屁股的弧度形状。然后，杜鲁门开始入侵斯大林的后穴，就像苏联军队从纳粹手里夺取对德国的占领一样，尤其与攻入元首地堡时的情形类似。杜鲁门把他那变色的嘴唇轻轻贴在斯大林的屁股上，然后吻下去——这是对敏感的穴口的一个轻吻。斯大林的脸被压在桌子上，杜鲁门之用力好像是要挤碎他的颧骨。一次又一次的挺进，杜鲁门衰老的那件东西逐渐撑开了斯大林的内壁。杜鲁门最后开始放慢动作，就像在会议之间有间隙那样给自己和斯大林二十秒的时间喘息。杜鲁门又一次喘息着坐回椅子上，斯大林仍然靠着桌子，还没有满足。杜鲁门无精打采，懒散随意。斯大林认为这是他结束的标志。但是作为一个亟需帮助的苏联人，斯大林还没有高潮。他同情杜鲁门，认为让他继续干下去不是解决问题的办法；相反，来个口活儿更加可行。

斯大林跪在杜鲁门的阴茎前，不停地用食指和拇指轻轻抚弄着那话儿。斯大林把杜鲁门的那件东西拉近了一点，看着他的龟头。而杜鲁门的龟头正因刚才的插入感到刺痛，看来防晒霜并没有充分润滑了斯大林。

斯大林眼望着杜鲁门的老二，仔细分析着这件东西是否有他所知的不完美之处。斯大林舔舐着杜鲁门的阴茎，从中间开始，舌尖一路到达边缘，因为杜鲁门的方才的硬物此时已经歇下。斯大林最后把杜鲁门的阴茎整个吞入，用舌头缠绕舔舐着，就像开始杜鲁门用手指在他口内模拟抽插时一样。

杜鲁门的声音开始变调，他不由自主地坐在椅子上呻吟起来。


	9. 三足争锋

Chapter9 三足争锋

斯大林的脸埋在杜鲁门那浓密的毛发下，抬起脸来呼吸换气。四秒钟。这就足够让斯大林继续回到探索杜鲁门下身了。呼吸缓慢，斯大林继续他的探险之旅——他想到克里斯托弗·哥伦布。斯大林开始失去理性，情欲充斥着脑海。尽管杜鲁门的老二此刻还是疲软无力，但是斯大林一心认为，只要他硬得起来，他就有能力。对于一个毁誉参半、多有争议的伟男子来说，这是某种程度上的傲慢。要重新唤醒哈里·杜鲁门身上那件已经衰老怠惰的东西，可说相当费神劳力。在短时间内做到这点，更是困难。斯大林用心在那件东西上，不抱希望地上下撸动，指望它能像年轻人的老二一样起来，但它到底还是没能反应。尽管如此，斯大林还是继续这个漫长的任务，他握住那只鸡巴，碰到了没割掉的包皮。他能感觉到这里的脆弱，于是停下了努力。安全第一。哈里·杜鲁门的身体不能受伤。

嘎吱一声，门开了，富于穿透力的合成灯光使会议室的各个角落都无所遁形。克莱门特·艾德礼站在门口。他是回来拿他的钢笔——非常不幸，他把自己的笔落在椅子上了，正是那把杜鲁门一丝不挂坐着的那把椅子。斯大林听见门开的声音，立刻把头转向噪音传来的方向——他立刻意识到克莱门特·艾德礼正站在门口。他对着他闯入的地方张口结舌。“呃，”艾德礼顿了一下，才说：“我来取我那支限量版的派克钢笔，银色笔尖，就落在那把椅子上。”他的语气表明他似乎有点不舒服。

艾德礼所能看到的景象只是苏联那位独裁者跪在地板上，精液充满他的口腔。哈里·杜鲁门的裸体倚在艾德礼的椅子上，他闭着眼，不为所动。斯大林笑得有点紧张。“你可能没搞明白，”他对艾德礼说，“我的意思是，我正在找我的会议文件，而他只——”斯大林的话被杜鲁门的突然勃起打断了，就是在哈里看见克莱门特·艾德礼倚在橡木门框上的那一刻，他的老二重新硬了起来。斯大林垂下眼睛看着杜鲁门的胯部，他看到了杜鲁门的阴茎勃起并开始胀大。“我想我还是过会儿再来吧。”艾德礼羞愧地低下头，从门口抽身。

“等等，克莱门特！”杜鲁门叫道，从椅子上坐起身来，“你在这里看到的……这糟透了，根本说不清，这太不道德了。”

“不，杜鲁门。我从不认为同性恋惹人憎恶。”艾德礼回答道，“可以说，偶尔我也会被同性吸引。”艾德礼对杜鲁门笑了，杜鲁门也回应以微笑，他眨了眨眼睛，嘴唇皲裂得很。

斯大林用悲伤的眼神望着杜鲁门，但杜鲁门没有回应斯大林的目光。艾德礼和杜鲁门之间新建立起亲密关系，斯大林为他们的公然亲密感到嫉妒，他被这种嫉妒之情完全压倒了。斯大林的嘴唇翕动着，似乎要哭起来。公然表示对艾德礼在场的担忧，对斯大林来说会显得自己渺小，所以他保持了自己的平静，没有表露自己的忧虑，怕在这情色场景之中引发混乱。

杜鲁门再次向杜鲁门眼波传情，“过来。”杜鲁门一边手指自己，一边语带情欲地低语。“来加入吧。”杜鲁门又一次呼唤他，这次他把手臂伸给艾德礼。艾德礼接受了模棱两可的邀约，没做任何解释。他把宽肩双排扣的夹克衫褪下，丢在地板上，地板上散落着粘稠的防晒霜。斯大林勉强地笑了笑，背对着杜鲁门，翻了个白眼。

艾德礼走近来，解开衬衫扣子。褪下灯芯绒裤子，他不由自主地绷紧了腹部肌肉。一滴蜡油落在他的上臂上，微微有点湿润。地板上丢着一块折叠整齐的米色方巾。一款简洁的颜色，与他的深色服装形成对比，是一种隐约却非刻意的信息。一种正相反的隐喻。他的乳头不大，不像杜鲁门的有如佩佩罗尼切片般大小的乳头。他的左臂手肘上方有一颗痣，半被艾德礼的背带遮住了。当艾德礼的灯芯绒裤子滑落时，杜鲁门和斯大林可以看到他宽阔的骨盆，和富于曲线美的腰线，惊人的白，还有明显的六块腹肌。

经过一段难熬的时间，艾德礼终于到了杜鲁门身边。他温柔地用手指勾住杜鲁门的胳膊。艾德礼双手环住杜鲁门的脖子，把他的脖子钩向自己的脸。他爱抚着杜鲁门的额头，然后在额头中心吻了一下。

斯大林从原本跪着的姿势起来，有点恼火。他坐到杜鲁门的腿上，才算引起了对方的注意。杜鲁门对斯大林的无耻企图嗤之以鼻，他与斯大林对视着。但是艾德礼开始用唇齿温柔地抚弄杜鲁门的耳垂，这一举动很快被打断了。“西方是最好的。”艾德礼说道，“西方是最好的。”他对着杜鲁门的耳朵又重复了一遍，声音轻到斯大林无法听见。艾德礼这谨慎的耳语，用意在于强调西方比斯大林和他的东欧集团更加优越。克莱门特·艾德礼为人阴险狡诈，他在密谋反对斯大林。尽管杜鲁门和斯大林，以及他们的同侪，对此都一无所知。但斯大林对他的看法是正确的。艾德礼的舌头纠缠着杜鲁门的金发，脱下他的内裤，展示出他那巨大粗壮的老二。杜鲁门把视线从斯大林身上挪开，转向艾德礼的老二。他被一种骚动、渴望、兴奋所征服，内心各种情绪冲突不断。它是巨大的，简直就是阴茎中的泰坦尼克号。杜鲁门伸手去摸，他不确定这个放在他面前是否合适。“要怎样？”他直截了当地询问，对这家伙表示质疑和困惑。艾德礼把食指贴在杜鲁门嘴唇上，示意他闭嘴。“嘘。”艾德礼要杜鲁门保持安静。

斯大林愈加紧张，他的肌肉收缩起来。斯大林心里明白，要成为杜鲁门心尖上的人，他必须战胜艾德礼的用心。斯大林摘下了他苏联式的帽子，那顶他在整个性事过程中都一直戴着的帽子，戴在杜鲁门的头上。“给你，我的西伯利亚冰淇淋。”斯大林轻声呢喃道，脸上勉强露出点笑容。但是他的努力再次落空。这点燃了斯大林内心的火焰。


	10. 心中怒火

Chapter10 心中怒火

斯大林托着杜鲁门胀大的硬物，送入自己的体内，让自己骑着那件东西。杜鲁门呻吟着，一边拉住斯大林的手，一边眼看着艾德礼那令人惊叹的腹肌。斯大林抬起身子，发出一声无声却喜悦的呼唤。

艾德礼把斯大林先前在会议上坐的那把椅子拉过来，放在杜鲁门的腿旁边。艾德礼爬到椅子上，把自己的老二塞进杜鲁门的嘴里。“这就是你的马歇尔计划，”艾德礼语带诱惑地喃喃低语，“价值130亿美元，马歇尔计划的援助，现在塞进你那神圣的嘴里。”艾德礼把他巨大的阴茎往下用力，很自然地，杜鲁门因为他深喉的尝试感到作呕。

现在杜鲁门的身体无论上下，都被其他两位领袖满满的占据着。

斯大林对艾德礼那令人印象深刻的东西保持着警惕，并且排斥它的样子。斯大林闭上眼，相信这样做能让他转移对艾德礼这一行径的怒火的注意力。这场狂欢现在变成了三个人的乐趣。但是，斯大林的这一努力失败了。艾德礼的呻吟比杜鲁门还响亮。斯大林睁大眼睛，目光好似要穿透艾德礼的眼睛。

斯大林受不了了，他没法容忍原本堪称天堂般的关系而今坠入地狱。斯大林被逼到了极限。他让杜鲁门的阴茎从自己体内滑出，没有任何精液作润滑，他就这样突然拔出去。而哈里甚至根本没有意识到斯大林已经调整了位置，他在艾德礼插入的时候一直在呻吟。斯大林巡视整个房间，在放在圆桌中间的一堆会议文件中翻找。斯大林的目光落在一个金属钻孔机上。他检查钻孔机的表里，以确保他尊贵的双手不会接触到任何污物。

斯大林举起钻孔机，走向艾德礼和杜鲁门。他越走越快，最后简直是奔向克莱门特·艾德礼。斯大林拽住艾德礼后退的发际线后面残存的头发，把他拖翻在地板上。苏联人脚踩住艾德礼的胸口。斯大林惯用右手，他把钻孔机向艾德礼额头上打去。艾德礼的前额左边随即流下一道粘稠的深红色液体。艾德礼反击斯大林的动作，踢向斯大林的膝盖。“停下！约瑟夫，求——”艾德礼叫道。但是斯大林一下又一下地把钻孔机砸向他的前额，造成了更多的伤口，流出了更多的血。斯大林继续无情地打向克莱门特·艾德礼伤痕累累的脸上，直到艾德礼最终停止挣扎。他举起的手臂砸到地板上。艾德礼的脸已经面目全非，身体残缺不全。

斯大林从地板上起身，双手沾满了艾德礼的鲜血。看到他那双沾满鲜血的手就畏缩起来，斯大林在艾德礼干净的裤子上擦了擦手。他叹了口气，双手交握。“拿防水布来。”斯大林命令杜鲁门。杜鲁门脸上的表情在满足中，另有一种凄凉之色，反感的神情占了上风。他目不转睛地盯着克莱门特·艾德礼毫无知觉的尸体。

克莱门特·艾德礼躺在地板上，没有任何生命的迹象，一动不动。他深棕色的头发散落得到处都是，沾满了已经干涸了的暗红色的血迹。他那翠绿色的眼睛圆睁着，翡翠色的虹膜里流露出一种忧郁。他的身体半坐半躺，耷拉下来。杜鲁门说不出话来，心上的创痕压倒了一切的话语。斯大林重新扣好衬衫，穿上外套和裤子，最后戴上他那顶苏联式样的毛皮帽子。斯大林抓住杜鲁门的手，用力紧握着。“哈里，你觉得这不过是一场该死的游戏，对吗？”斯大林警告道。“你以后会明白我为什么要这样做。拿防水布来，帮我把他的尸体弄走。”杜鲁门不情不愿地把那块防水布递过去，盖住艾德礼的尸体。

斯大林抓住防水布的另一端，把艾德礼残缺不全的尸体遮盖全了。斯大林凭他顽强的力量，把尸体扛在他宽阔的肩膀上。肩膀上立刻多了一大块东西，稍稍摇晃着。斯大林奔向门口，向杜鲁门点头示意，表示他需要杜鲁门的帮助。杜鲁门跟了上来。

“沿着走廊看看有没有人。”斯大林对杜鲁门说，斯大林左右留意，找寻任何值得注意的反常迹象。“这里一个人也没有。”杜鲁门结结巴巴地说，吞了口口水。（这里面还可能含有艾德礼的精子）斯大林步上走廊，杜鲁门紧随其后。凌晨二点的走廊，正如所料，此刻空无一人。斯大林打开会议室的后门，跑下空旷的水泥楼梯。走运的是，斯大林的助手弗拉基米尔没有去管斯大林的车，好让斯大林随心所欲地用车旅行（尽管这也存在安全隐患）。“从我夹克的左边口袋里拿钥匙。”斯大林命令杜鲁门。“等一下——”他停下来，吻了吻杜鲁门的侧脸。“你永远是我的西伯利亚冰淇淋。”斯大林笑着把克莱门特·艾德礼的尸体放在车后座上。杜鲁门没有回吻他，引起了斯大林心中轻微的恐慌。“我这么做都是为了你，哈里。我这都是为了你！”斯大林叫道。斯大林抓住杜鲁门的手腕，把它举向自己的脸。“还有这只手。这只手。我允许你用它来打我。”斯大林放下杜鲁门的手，杜鲁门无力地试图避开斯大林强烈的目光，斯大林对此怒目而视。斯大林叹了口气，在没有杜鲁门帮助的情况下，继续把艾德礼的尸体塞进他的车里。

斯大林为杜鲁门打开车门，杜鲁门为此也不感到感激。杜鲁门蹒跚地迈进车里，推了推那沾上鲜血的眼镜。“这样不对，约瑟夫。你杀了他！”杜鲁门哭了。斯大林用手覆住杜鲁门的脸。“这就是我们为什么要趁夜埋尸。这样就不会有人知道我们做了什么。”斯大林看着他和杜鲁门头上的后视镜，解释道。

“我们？我从没要杀克莱门特，是你用那该死的钻孔机把他打死了！”杜鲁门说着，又被斯大林的手背打断了。

“哦，实在抱歉，你这小荡妇！因为我顾念你，取悦你，如同人对待自己的爱人那样，而你却接受了克莱门特·艾德礼的邀请。克莱门特·该死的·艾德礼，那个头发越来越少的无关紧要的英国婊子！”斯大林深吸一口气。“你知道这会伤害我，但你还是那样做了，因为你是个娼妇，永远都是个娼妇。”斯大林如此断言道，再次面向眼前的道路。他无意识中已经启动了汽车引擎。斯大林重新找回平衡和动力，专注于路况，并且只专注于此。


	11. 帷幕

Chapter11 帷幕

一路上，斯大林和杜鲁门一言不发，艾德礼残缺的身体不停摆动发出的声音，足以让任何人，尤其是苏联的独裁者安静下来。杜鲁门偶尔会发出一声如幼犬般的哀鸣，渴望从这个既无同情心又无后悔的世界中得到一个甜蜜的解脱。斯大林处处留心，仔细观察他们开车经过的环境，好找到一个合适的地方来处理艾德礼的尸体。斯大林要确保他的新情人不会因为同性恋情和谋杀而蒙羞。现在要紧的是斯大林要找到一个万全的地方来掩盖谋杀。已经过去大约两个半小时的车程，现在是凌晨四点半，即将日出，埋尸地点亟需选定。现在他们置身德国乡野，四周都是森林，与世隔绝。斯大林打开车门，用脚猛踢右边的门。“下车，哈里。”斯大林命令道。斯大林下了车，打开后排车门，艾德礼的尸体像被钉在十字架上一样。斯大林正费劲地从艾德礼残缺的尸体上揭下挡水布，拼命撕扯它。“杜鲁门！”斯大林叫道。从杜鲁门那一侧车窗往里看，杜鲁门正沮丧忧郁地坐在车座上，一如艾德礼早些时候假装出来的样子。斯大林猛敲车窗。“哈里，帮我把防水布拿下来。”杜鲁门毫无反应。“哈里，如果你非得我再说一遍，我就要了你家那些小崽子的命，掏出他们的内脏看看。”

杜鲁门疯狂地转动把手，想把车门打开。他让自己平静一点，重新试着打开车门。但现在暂时的平静淹没了他内心的尖叫。杜鲁门从斯大林的车上下来，呯的一声关上车门。他闭上眼睛，慢慢地吸气，仔细调整他那濒于恶化的状态。杜鲁门开了后排门，他发现艾德礼的尸体已经招来了成群的苍蝇。

一只苍蝇落在艾德礼睁大的眼睛上，吸引着它的同伴们也这样做。杜鲁门开始呕吐起来，就像艾德礼把那可贵而鲜活的东西塞进他嘴里，试图让他做一个深喉时一样。斯大林设法除掉了艾德礼身上的防水布，露出了他被击打得面目全非的脸。“看看你对他做了什么！”杜鲁门落泪。“看他的脸。”

“他那张令人作呕的脸，是的，我知道是我用他自己的钻孔机砸了他的脸，所以请不要再反复提醒我了。”斯大林系好皮带，用他的那顶苏联式毛皮帽子遮住艾德礼面目全非的脸。“知道吗，哈里？你干这个。拿那把该死的铁锹去挖坑。”杜鲁门相当不解，像他这样的人是不会亲手杀人的，更不要说协助苏联的领导人策划谋杀了。杜鲁门的目光从那具逐渐散发臭气的尸体上移开，用围巾捂住口鼻，以免吸入腐败时产生的有毒气体。“我想也是。”斯大林责备道，他高估了杜鲁门的能力。斯大林把尸体挪到车旁边的地下，拿出放在克莱门特·艾德礼尸体旁边的铲子。斯大林在森林里寻找一块泥土柔软的地方，把艾德礼的尸体挪过去。这地方足够掩埋了事了。这就是掩盖斯大林激情之下罪恶的帷幕。斯大林把尸体放在泥泞的地面上，在尸体周围来回踱步。杜鲁门不情愿地把木柄铁锹递到斯大林粗糙的手里。斯大林攥住杜鲁门珊瑚色的手腕，限制住他上身的动作。“你要知道，我是为了你才这么做的，所以你要明白，”斯大林说道，他脸色严肃，淹没在黑暗之中，“你是个荡妇，哈里。要是你始终忠诚，没被你的不忠玷污的话就好了。”斯大林松开杜鲁门的手腕，抓起铁锹。“他妈的滥交婊子。”斯大林哼了一声，嘴里喷出的气息含有伏特加的醇香。他施力在铁锹头上，挖开土地表面，尽量减少破坏的植被。斯大林一直挖到他认为足以埋葬艾德礼尸体的深度。斯大林想当然地认为，杜鲁门懦弱的性格会让他无法把一具血肉模糊的尸体丢进他刚才挖了一刻钟的深坑里，就像二战后，一个普通德国人通常会在周六晚上把尸体掩埋进自己挖的墓穴里。

斯大林直起身，为感到腰酸背痛叫苦。“把他埋掉。”斯大林要求杜鲁门。杜鲁门知道，如果他不听斯大林的话，后果将会非常严重。杜鲁门从斯大林手中接过铁锹，开始对铁锹头用力，把泥土掀到周围的植被上。他垂下眼睛，防止车灯照耀，不想去看周围的一切。然后，杜鲁门把周围成堆的泥土堆到克莱门特·艾德礼身上，将周围泥土摊平，直到他的身体最终沉没入德国乡野的棕色泥土之中。


	12. 关于斯大林的一些事情

Chapter12 关于斯大林的一些事情

杜鲁门和斯大林各自无言，一种轻蔑流动在他们沉默的话语里。他们都清楚刚才发生了什么。一天之内，一场同性之间的情欲狂欢演变成了一场可怕的谋杀。斯大林对此毫不挂心，一向长于社交、自信满满的哈里·杜鲁门却沉默不语，无法自明。哈里议程中的政治成分其实并不强，他对波茨坦会议并无真正的目标。他的理想状况是同克莱门特·艾德礼发生关系，而不是跟约瑟夫·斯大林。当杜鲁门看到自己和男人之间的可能时，他并没有意识到自己的决定会给自己带来麻烦，他选择抓住了这个机会。“我只是想和克莱门·艾德礼干一回，”杜鲁门沉思道，“结果我得到了苏联版的亚美尼亚种族灭绝，这太扫兴了。”

斯大林拉动汽车的控制杆，发动了汽车，黑色敞篷车往前冲了一下，引起杜鲁门的歇斯底里。斯大林打了杜鲁门的脸颊，用打发人的眼神怒视着他，然后把头转回前方。“不会有事的。”斯大林语带安慰地说。

“约瑟夫，你是怎么适应这种情况的？这太不寻常了。”杜鲁门真心实意地说。斯大林往后视镜里看了看，脸上露出了某种魔鬼才会有的笑容。“爱情使人疯狂。我爱上你了，哈里。”斯大林说着，轻轻地捏了捏杜鲁门的手。斯大林对杜鲁门用正式的大名来称呼他感到不满，“乔”是他更为珍爱的一个名字。杜鲁门不确定自己是否能够抽身，他没有这个能力。杜鲁门现在完全暴露于一种邪恶的环境之中。他翻开了人生新的一页，而斯大林的那一页比他从前翻开过的任何一页都要更加黑暗。一个有着阴暗的意图、可怕的道德准则和无所谓公义的人。杜鲁门勉强露出笑容，强迫自己的手指去回应斯大林的手。杜鲁门看着斯大林开着敞篷车，斯大林显然感到很满足。想到哈里·杜鲁门握着他的手，他就笑了。杜鲁门注意到一块深红色的东西，慢慢地延伸到斯大林的胸口，留下一路红色痕迹，一直到他钻石般坚硬地乳头周围。这是艾德礼的血。而斯大林好像并没有意识到。

“你在看什么，我的西伯利亚冰淇淋？”斯大林问杜鲁门。注意到杜鲁门是在看着他的胸口。“哦，这个？”斯大林笑了，低头看着那片逐渐扩大的红色。“我的仇敌的鲜血。”

“哦，是啊。”杜鲁门回应道。斯大林一定是疯了，他毫不犹豫或者深思熟虑，根本不把谋杀艾德礼这件事当做一回事。克莱门特·艾德礼的鲜血染红了约瑟夫·斯大林的衬衫，可是除了杜鲁门之外，没人能看到约瑟夫·斯大林邪恶中孕育出的疯狂。

哈里·杜鲁门陷入了一个无法回转的两难境地。现在他坐在一辆黑色敞篷车里。先前他跟约瑟夫·斯大林还有克莱门特·艾德礼来了一场同性之间的狂欢，在那之后斯大林用艾德礼自己的钻孔机把艾德礼重击致死——艾德礼没能被允许有尊严地死去，而是像一个邪恶的叛徒一样被处死了。杜鲁门想过要把这事通知当局，或者是他的同事。但是他没有任何设备可以传递消息，即使他有，他也无法用那只被斯大林牢牢控制的手来传递消息。他沮丧地摇摇头，因为从那一刻起他意识到，他根本无法逃脱苏联独裁者的严密控制。但是杜鲁门很快想到，他还有一个办法。杜鲁门可以通过服从他的要求和命令来欺骗斯大林。这对杜鲁门来说很难，但却是唯一的选择。

汽车向后颠簸了一下，斯大林猛拉汽车的操纵杆。斯大林用俄语含糊地喊道：“这该死的鹿！”斯大林边喊边砸方向盘。“我要杀了那头该死的鹿！”斯大林把住方向盘，猛往左打，好去精准击杀路过的动物。杜鲁门温柔地用手覆着斯大林的手。“别这样，乔。”他在斯大林耳边低语道。

“乔。”斯大林为杜鲁门用昵称叫他笑了。

“别对那头鹿这样做。就当是为了我，为了我们的爱情。”杜鲁门向斯大林求情，握住斯大林那只紧绷的手。杜鲁门低下头，面朝斯大林的胯部，拉开斯大林棉质裤子的拉连。斯大林已经勃起胀大了，就因为他准备去撞死那头鹿。

拉开裤链，杜鲁门把舌头放在斯大林的那样东西上，以舌头上暴起的血管爱抚着它。幸运的是，那头鹿走开了，躲开了它在德国乡野本可能会有的可怕结局。这场杜鲁门提供的口交大约持续了二十多分钟，对杜鲁门而言简直就像几个小时。口活儿让他的口腔疲惫极了。他张大嘴，试图缓解一下痉挛。“啊，”斯大林呻吟道，“你很知道要怎样改变我的想法，我的西伯利亚冰淇淋。”他说着，用手搂住杜鲁门汗涔涔的脖子后面。杜鲁门对斯大林发起的再一次身体接触感到畏缩。斯大林重新把住方向盘，操作汽车的操纵杆，发动引擎。他开始继续开车，直开到他下榻的旅馆。一路上都是杜鲁门调解斯大林突然发火的情况。这场旅程对斯大林无疑是愉快的，但是对不断为约瑟夫·斯大林口交的杜鲁门来说简直无法忍受。

杜鲁门浑身是汗，手上沾满了斯大林那里的白色液体。这些是他们在那辆黑色敞篷车里进行口交时沾上的。


	13. 苏联人盘踞之下的旅馆

Chapter13 苏联人盘踞之下的旅馆

斯大林从他的黑色敞篷汽车里走下来。车正好停在一家著名的德国旅馆外面。斯大林做了决定，对他和杜鲁门来说，最好的选择就是跳过斯大林之前预定的那家餐厅的空位。克莱门特·艾德礼被埋葬在德国乡野的森林里，这道创伤似乎令杜鲁门非常不安。斯大林在杜鲁门之前下了那辆黑色敞篷汽车，绕过车身走到杜鲁门这边。出于礼节，斯大林帮杜鲁门打开了车门，就像他母亲教导他的绅士礼节一样。杜鲁门握住斯大林伸到他面前的那只提供帮助的手。斯大林的手帮助杜鲁门敏捷而款款地下了车。斯大林帮助杜鲁门下车这一隆重的场面被许多路过的德国人们看到。他们中的一些人彼此之间猜测纷纷。诸如：“约瑟夫·斯大林是牵着哈里·杜鲁门的手吗？”或是“这两个男人的感情比他们该有的样子还要深。”这些猜测并没有惹恼斯大林。斯大林乐于向公众公开展示他和杜鲁门之间富有争议的同性恋情。他喜欢在公众面前引发争议。杜鲁门挣脱斯大林的钳制。“不，哈里，我们一起出去吧。握着我的手，让世界见证我们之间的真爱。”斯大林说着，把手臂伸向杜鲁门。杜鲁门摇了摇头，激烈地表示反对：“不，乔。如果我们一起出现，他们肯定会问我们艾德礼的问题。你知道我们不能这样出去，至少现在不行。”杜鲁门结结巴巴地说，他的眼神带有风声鹤唳的意味，尽量把注意力集中在他们周围各种各样的东西上。

“我想——想你是对的。”斯大林低下头，为自己提出这样一个激进的建议感到有些羞惭。

附近的德国平民继续议论纷纷，显然指向斯大林和杜鲁门，因为他们都往旅馆门口走去。斯大林转过身来面对逐渐聚集的人群：“如果你们继续像这样胡言乱语，无知的纳粹分子，我会把你们都关进毒气室。”他低声说道，仿佛自言自语，希望杜鲁门能因为他的玩笑而笑起来。

“乔，拜托了。今晚你不能这么放纵，否则他们会发现你——我们今晚干了些什么。”杜鲁门在斯大林对越来越多的聚集人群喊话的时候努力坚守着自己的理智。

斯大林和杜鲁门一道来到旅馆前门，迎接他们的是另一群人。这一次都是斯大林在苏联的同侪和属员。斯大林的人奔向他，他们似乎为斯大林的到来感到不安。“你去哪儿了，斯大林先生？现在是——”弗拉基米尔看了看手腕，记下现在的时间，“是他妈的凌晨四点，你这该死的无能的独裁者。”他对着斯大林大喊大叫，好几次把目光从斯大林和杜鲁门身上移开。斯大林内心那种，在克莱门特出现并加入到狂欢中引发的怒火再次出现。斯大林扑向弗拉基米尔，卡住他的脖子，让他无法呼吸：“别在我男友面前说我是个无能的独裁者！”斯大林继续收紧动作，弗拉基米尔的脸色变了，他眯起眼睛，张嘴试图呼吸。斯大林松开紧握的手，走回杜鲁门身边。“这就是你蔑视我的后果。你要从中吸取教训。苏联混蛋。”斯大林说道，眼睛盯着他和杜鲁门周围每一个苏联人。

“走吧，我的西伯利亚冰淇淋，到我的套间去。”斯大林发号施令，转过头，对他的人露出一个假笑，特别是仍然瘫倒在地的弗拉基米尔——他还在无助地抽搐，喘着粗气。斯大林一只手游走过杜鲁门的后背，另一只手勾住杜鲁门的脖子。杜鲁门可以感觉到，后面跟着的苏联人在评估他走向旋转楼梯的每一个动作，大约要一直跟到斯大林的套房门口。杜鲁门还注意到一个苏联人拿着一份会议文件的副本，显然是非法的，因为这份会议文件只应该有最初的一份。另一个苏联人拿着一个类似麦克风的东西，连接在一个密闭的电线盒子上。原来是一个窃听装置。这两个人始终紧盯着哈里和斯大林。他们的眼睛黏在杜鲁门身后斯大林的那只手上。杜鲁门不确定他们的监视是由于共产主义和资本主义结合的结果，还是因为他们热衷富有男子气概的雄性。

在会议之前，杜鲁门就知道会有苏联间谍在场（正如他的同僚所警告他的那样）。但是看到他们就在他眼前，使他不由担心起那些文件的安全，也担心他自己在约瑟夫·斯大林手中的安全。杜鲁门欺骗斯大林的时候，斯大林真的被蒙蔽了吗？这个担心可能有点多余，斯大林确实对他们两人的结合抱有深深的热情。这也就是为什么他会用钻孔机打死克莱门特·艾德礼。


	14. 斯大林的套房

Chapter14 斯大林的套房

斯大林一直从后面揽着杜鲁门，引着杜鲁门步往通向他套房的螺旋楼梯。斯大林紧紧揽住他，把唇贴向他脸上：“我有惊喜给你，哈里，为了你我取消了波茨坦一家著名餐厅的订位。”

杜鲁门浑身发抖，带有西伯利亚气息的吐息中的寒意直刺他的脊椎。“哦，你太客气了。”杜鲁门半信半疑地说。他先闭上嘴，然后又开口：“乔，今天的会议相当精彩，”杜鲁门说道，“非常感谢。”

“事实上，我想说的是，这次会议的成果不过平平，但你溢美了。”斯大林耸了耸肩。“到我的套房里去喝一杯。”斯大林漫不经心地说。尽管杜鲁门对斯大林采用的方法敬谢不敏，但这并不意味着杜鲁门不想去他的酒店套房。然而，突然而至的一种强烈的恐惧和素来的谨慎，让他无法进一步挪动他的腿。杜鲁门往左边看了看，挂着一幅《蒙娜丽莎》的复制品，下面设着许多铺设红色皮革的座位，里面坐满了苏联人。

“你想要点伏特加吗？”斯大林问道。

杜鲁门顿住了，他有点不明白。“什么？”

“开个玩笑。”他说。然后，“听着，哈里。我想看由国家广播电视委员会管理的电视节目，所以……”斯大林停顿了一下，不确定他为什么要拖延。“我的意思是，在我看电视节目的最后二十分钟里，你要耐心点。”

“不，这完全没问题。”杜鲁门对斯大林笑了笑。他试图欺骗斯大林的努力成功时，他真的松了一口气。斯大林挽住杜鲁门的手臂。之前杜鲁门的胳膊一直垂在他腿的旁边。

就像丈夫帮助他的妻子一样，斯大林在这条长长的旋转楼梯上一直毫无必要地牵着杜鲁门的手。仅此一点就引起了斯大林的苏联同侪们的注意。

斯大林右侧的第一扇门是他的套房。周围有四个这样的独立套房。每间房里都住着斯大林政权下的苏联人。一号是属于斯大林的，但杜鲁门不知道其他房间里住的是谁。“这一把。”斯大林一边说，一边把钥匙插进门锁——这把钥匙刚刚不知怎么出现在斯大林的手里。他转动钥匙，直到听见钥匙与锁芯之间的一声。“性感男士优先。”斯大林对杜鲁门说道。当杜鲁门走进房间时，他向他眨了眨眼睛。斯大林的这一眼抹去了他身上的许多皱纹。这一眼，斯大林和他的政权就犯下了长达几十年的大屠杀和对内恐怖主义罪行。

斯大林在口袋里摸着他两个月前买的鳄鱼皮安全套。他本来打算在当晚的第二次会议中使用它们。但斯大林更愿意像那晚一样不做措施。“性病还有传染病？”他自问自答。“我对此免疫！”但是如果不做保护措施的话，即使是斯大林也不能幸免于性病和传染病。斯大林那自我中心的性格在他同男人准备发生关系时有重新出现。

“红酒？”斯大林拿来一瓶红酒，问杜鲁门。杜鲁门认为假如他不接受这个提议，就会引起斯大林的疑心。所以他表现得乐于接受，喝了一杯。“谢谢你，乔，我很喜欢红酒。”杜鲁门抿了一口，对斯大林笑了笑，表示他对红酒的味道很满意。

杜鲁门看到了斯大林套房的内部装潢，虽然他在国内，也见过像他的白宫那样豪华的房间。但是斯大林的室内设计足以使他充满敬畏。一只被剥了皮的老虎趴在地上作为地毯。它大张着嘴，展示着它生来的巨大犬齿，锋利的边缘可以使它轻易撕裂进口的肉。也许这只老虎正象征着斯大林对同性恋爱的执著，以及对富有肉体吸引力的男人撕裂他们阴茎的渴望。从墙壁到天花板，尽是红色与米黄色交错的条纹。如果一直盯着看，会让人感到晕眩。“那么，你喜欢这个房间吗？”斯大林问道。杜鲁门用手指在墙上比划一条直线，触摸着上面的纹理。

“棒极了，我喜欢。”杜鲁门说，显然是在自欺欺人。这里的墙壁让杜鲁门晕眩作呕。两种颜色并不协调，在整体之中泾渭分明。这种分裂就像横跨柏林的那堵墙，在未来还会继续推进，但杜鲁门没有继续想下去。他仔细考虑了派人来帮忙的可能性，除了斯大林在苏联的人以外的任何人的帮助。

斯大林把手伸到电视后面，打开电源开始看他的电视节目。“在卧室里等我，我要看完最后二十分钟的电视节目。”斯大林如此命令道，杜鲁门照做了。他走到那张铺设整洁的床边，两根柳条床柱上，系着两副镶有毛皮的手铐。杜鲁门还注意到，在弗拉基米尔·列宁的画像下方，有一个玻璃橱柜，里面摆满了骑马用的马鞭，十几根马鞭组成了完美的队列。斯大林没有骑马，也不会参加化装舞会。这些马鞭只有一种可能的用途，杜鲁门对此非常害怕。“他要像鞭笞马匹一样抽打我。”他压低声音说。“去他妈的马。”

“我想你已经看到我收集的那些所谓玩具了，或者随便你怎么叫它们。”斯大林打断了杜鲁门对房间的观察。他走进来，只穿了一件显然不合适他已经发福身材的女士内衣。黑色的系带裤，红色的蕾丝花边胸罩。斯大林叹了口气，搓着两只手。“马鞭？没错。防晒霜？是的。假阳具？可能不需要。”斯大林站在床边估量着这个巨大的人造阴茎。杜鲁门不知道自己刚才为什么没看到这个巨大的东西。

斯大林把假阳具放下，走到杜鲁门面前。杜鲁门还坐在斯大林床上。斯大林帮杜鲁门脱下衣服，因为杜鲁门还对和他发生关系持犹豫态度。

他突然动了一下，他的手正托着杜鲁门那椭圆形的突起——他的阴茎还没有勃起。斯大林的手指伸进去，他的另一只胳膊正紧紧地搂住杜鲁门的腰。

“这是我的。”他气势汹汹地低声说道。“全部都是我的。你明白吗？”他一边低头看着杜鲁门，一边将手指进进出出，观察他的反应。他的眼神滚烫。

“是的，你的……”杜鲁门说。

突然，他动作了，同时做了几件事：抽出手指，拉开裤子拉链，把杜鲁门推倒在沙发上，自己躺在杜鲁门身上。

“把手放在边上。”他咬紧牙关发号施令，自己跪着撑在他上方，强迫杜鲁门把腿张得更开些……

“坐在那里别动，不然只是白白地耽误时间。你明白吗？不许高潮，不然我就打你的屁股。”斯大林咬牙切齿地说。杜鲁门顺从地点了点头，一动不动，好让斯大林继续他的前戏。斯大林从杜鲁门体内抽出食指，走到挂着列宁画像下的玻璃柜前。他从里面取出三种大小不同、材质各异的马鞭。“你会喜欢这个的，哈里。这是限量版的SM专用马鞭，和克莱门特·艾德礼被肢解下来的阴茎一样，它是我最珍贵的财产之一。”斯大林一面说，一面用手指摸索着他黑色花边内裤里的老二。杜鲁门不知道那是什么意思，他也不想知道那是什么意思。他一言不发，试图保持镇静，好让斯大林相信他顺从于这种带有SM的同性性行为。“自己铐上，然后把钥匙给我。”斯大林面对着房间内的落地镜，解开饰有花边的胸罩。杜鲁门头靠着床头，腿放在床上。两根柳条床柱上还挂着那副镶有毛皮的手铐。钥匙就在一管用作润滑的防晒霜边上。杜鲁门拿起钥匙，打开了第一只手铐，然后又是一只。他把手上的手铐连接起来，把带有锈迹的钥匙交给斯大林。斯大林看了十秒钟，把钥匙吞了下去。斯大林真的把钥匙吞了下去。“是的，哈里，我看到你被铐好了。”斯大林宣布。

“是的，我是。爸爸。”杜鲁门咽了咽口水，扭动着肩膀。被镶有毛皮手铐铐起来而感到有些兴奋，这点让杜鲁门大失男子气概。松软舒适的手铐似乎能够剥夺一个人的尊严，不管是在什么情况下。

斯大林从他饰有繁复黑色花边的内裤口袋里掏出一把刀。杜鲁门动了起来：“乔—乔？你要拿它干什么？”杜鲁门边说边从床边挪开。

“别担心，你会觉得很好的。”斯大林笑了，低头看着杜鲁门的腿。

刀锋在杜鲁门耳边歌唱，它的声音轻柔地贴着他的耳朵，安抚着他的忧虑，告诉他，只需轻轻一碰就会一切烟消云散。它告诉杜鲁门，他只需要顺从，它会沿着他不在光滑的腿留下一道长长的痕迹，干净而准确。它告诉他他一直渴望听到的话：一切都会好起来。杜鲁门从迷幻中清醒过来。“搞什么鬼？”杜鲁门想道。房间里的一切超越了他所知的世俗界限。房间里点着的数十支蜡烛的自然光晕慢慢变回一盏电灯，刺伤了杜鲁门的感官。“不，求你了，约瑟夫。求你了，停下来。”杜鲁门恳求道，在床上挣扎起来。

“你对我做了什么？”

“那红酒。就是这样。”斯大林说，他严肃的目光盯着杜鲁门脉脉的眼睛。

斯大林给杜鲁门递上红酒的时候，他就用苏联人的肮脏手段在酒里下了药。这种物质颇受争议。它用作镇静剂，通常是为了强暴那些脆弱的妇女。“药效只会持续二十分钟，哈里。”“约瑟夫，求你了！”杜鲁门又开始不受控制地动起来。但是斯大林用自己沉重的身体按住了他，把自己像海星一样摊开在杜鲁门的身上。

“我说了别动，哈里。”


	15. 阴云缠绕的往事

Chapter15 阴云缠绕的往事

斯大林拖着马鞭，爬到杜鲁门一动不动的身体边。斯大林拉开裤链，拿出那件东西来。他把老二放在杜鲁门那边，把床单拉平整。他手拿着那件东西，在上面抹上些防晒霜。他把阴茎抵在深色皮肤上，为他设想的插入提供一个可行的入口。斯大林巨大的欲望并没有因为杜鲁门的抵抗所消减，但他也没有将充斥自己脑海的欲望付诸实施。斯大林将身体摊开趴在杜鲁门身上，直视着杜鲁门闭着的眼睛，用嘴唇轻触他的眼睑。“我不能这么做。”斯大林大声说。为自己准备以SM的方式伤害杜鲁门而感到羞惭。他放弃了自己的阴暗意图，把老二塞回裤子里；取而代之的是他盯着杜鲁门的全身。他从杜鲁门身边走开，把自己如海星一样展开的身体从杜鲁门冰冷的身体上移开。

之前的性虐活动变成了全面的监视。斯大林监测着杜鲁门有规律的呼吸。当他悠长地一呼一吸时，他的胸脯也随之起伏。斯大林据此知道杜鲁门还活着。斯大林不知道他究竟用了什么药，他只知道这是他在苏联的亲信提供给他的。也许他应该问一下杜鲁门是否过敏。因为斯大林并不想要杜鲁门死掉，他也不想应对杜鲁门死后可能会出现的政治问题。

杜鲁门无知无觉的样子非常美丽。他的头发一丝不乱，双手交握，仍像往常一般优雅。斯大林想带杜鲁门出去吃晚餐。斯大林很喜欢一份鸡肉，再以羽衣甘蓝作为配菜。这对一个计划强暴和用马鞭抽打的人来说很不寻常。斯大林为人难以捉摸，不擅长对人温柔和维持长久关系。对斯大林而言，去伤害杜鲁门似乎早已精心策划完毕。但显而易见，他阴云缠绕的往事仍然在他的心头挥之不去。

“约瑟夫，你做了什么？”杜鲁门在床上翻了个身，终于从短暂的昏迷中清醒过来。斯雪茄大林从床头柜最上层的抽屉里拿出一支雪茄，在火柴盒边缘擦燃火柴，点燃古巴雪茄的末端。斯大林衔着雪茄，开始吞云吐雾。他吸入烟雾。“你对我所知甚少，对吗，哈里？”斯大林边说边把烟雾喷到杜鲁门脸上。杜鲁门马上闭上眼睛。“你知道吗，我本来还以为，你会和别人不一样呢。”

“什么，什么别人？”杜鲁门问道。对于斯大林所说的“别人”，他真的很困惑。

“我就长话短说吧，哈里。”斯大林说着，在床边坐下来，离杜鲁门被铐住的双手很近。“你认识阿道夫·希特勒吧？”

“当然，我认识。这有什么关系？”

斯大林又吸了一口雪茄，长长吁了一口气，把左腿跷到右腿上。“嗯，你知道，苏联红军是怎么包围元首地堡并击败希特勒的。”斯大林说道，为自己的自矜而有些脸红。“要谦虚，我知道。”斯大林顿了一下。“不管怎么说，我和阿道夫维持了两年的关系。这段关系说不上健康。至少可以说，我有些轻微地戏剧化倾向，而他会……”斯大林又顿住了。他感到很不自在，等到恢复了力气，才说道。“他会打我。”

“我——”杜鲁门才说道，斯大林就打断了他的话。

“让我说完，哈里！”斯大林摇摇头，继续他的宣判。“他想要征服世界，但我不赞成。我曾经试着说服他从波兰撤军并投降。可他不肯，他——”斯大林深吸了一口气。“他背叛了我。在他对这个世界做过的所有事情中，最糟糕的就是背叛了我。”斯大林把古巴雪茄从嘴里取出来，打量了一下，然后扔到房间的另一头。“他—他和纳粹的宣传部长约瑟夫·戈培尔在一起，背弃了我。”他望着杜鲁门的眼睛。“从那以后，我就一心只要他灭亡。一个纳粹党员一个纳粹党员，一个集中营一个集中营地消灭他。你知道这对一个人会产生什么样的影响吗？”斯大林怒火上冲，眼睛紧盯着杜鲁门被拷在床柱上的双手。杜鲁门只是盯着斯大林，看到斯大林作出的恐吓之态，他无话可说，也说不出话来。

斯大林拿起他脚边的马鞭，但没有动手。他取下马鞭上塑料制的套子，衔在嘴里。“准备好，哈里。”他透过嘴里的塑料布低声说：“做好准备。”

“准备好什么？”杜鲁门开始在床上拼命地晃动，试图挣脱离开，但他被铐得紧紧的。“你他妈到底要干什么？”斯大林离开房间，往浴室去了。杜鲁门叫起来。“约瑟夫！”

杜鲁门看着两边的床柱，摇晃着他被铐住的胳膊，急切地想挣脱束缚。他想象着他要怎样逃亡，想象斯大林把吞下的钥匙吐出来，沾满斯大林充满伏特加味道的唾液的钥匙也并没有困扰杜鲁门。另一个办法是，他可以设法打断柳条床柱，但这个更不现实，因为床柱显然是被特殊加固过的。“操。”杜鲁门小声自言自语。又一次绝望地拽动镶有毛皮的手铐。他并没有详细周密的计划从斯大林的囚禁中逃走。杜鲁门开始无助地挥舞着他的腿手。

斯大林走进房间，注意到了杜鲁门幼稚的逃脱手段。“别胡思乱想了，哈里。你将不得不忍受那些我一生都在面对的痛苦。”斯大林说道，语带悲伤。

“你没事吧，约瑟夫？”杜鲁门问斯大林。斯大林坐下来，两手捂住脸，一滴泪落在了杜鲁门裸露的小腿上。“没人理解我和我的痛苦。”斯大林哭着说道。他的啜泣使得他的话无法像往常一样清楚。“上帝啊，我真是一团糟。”他摇了摇头，精神恍惚地笑了。“我很抱歉让你看到我这个样子，哈里。我本来是想伤害你的。”斯大林承认。

“我会拍拍你的背来安慰你。但你也看到了，我被绑着呢。”杜鲁门补充道。“约瑟夫，告诉我吧，你有什么心事。我可以帮你。”斯大林又摇了摇头。

“但是没人会理解我的。你和别人有什么不同？”斯大林问道。杜鲁门忽然灵光一现。

“我-我爸爸常常虐待我和我妈妈。”杜鲁门说道。他知道自己完全是在说谎。斯大林把头转向杜鲁门。

“你被你父亲虐待过？”

“是的，然后我——”

“他的名字叫贝萨里昂·朱加什维利。这该死的名字。他常常打我和我母亲。后来我母亲再也忍受不了了，带着我去了一个朋友家里，好叫我别再挨父亲的揍。”他闭上眼睛，想象着父亲用皮带抽打他的样子，年仅八岁的约瑟夫·斯大林被父亲用皮带抽打背后和双腿。“然后是阿道夫。我们在他在奥地利山区的住所同居。那里总是很冷，但我们会赤身裸体地抱在一起分享身体的温度，来避免挨冻。”斯大林笑起来，歇斯底里地拍打自己的膝盖。“他们的元首确实懂得如何让一个男人高潮。”斯大林张大了嘴，唇形扭曲，重现了他在元首床上高潮时的表情。“但是，话说回来，所有的爱最终都会消散。我父亲打我，阿道夫也打了我。”他耸了耸肩，咬牙切齿起来。杜鲁门把自己两只赤裸的脚搭在斯大林肩上安慰他，因为他的两只手还被拷在床柱上呢。

“好了，好了，别忧心了。哈里·杜鲁门在这儿呢。”杜鲁门说道，用他的大脚趾轻抚着斯大林的肩胛骨。斯大林歇斯底里地叫起来：“为什么，父亲？为什么，阿道夫？”杜鲁门只好把脚趾按在斯大林的嘴唇上，好让他闭嘴。斯大林从玻璃柜里取出另一根马鞭，这根马鞭同其他马鞭都不一样。“我父亲过去就是常常拿这一根马鞭打我。他会——”斯大林花了一点时间让自己镇静下来。“他拿鞭子抽我，直到我流血，直到金属味的血形成一道瀑布，从我身上不断扩大的伤口里流下来。鲜血会浸透地毯，他会叫我妈妈把它弄干净。”另一段挥之不去的记忆在斯大林眼前闪过。这一次是阿道夫·希特勒把斯大林的脸按在厨房贴着碎花墙纸的墙上。厨房里的刀子散落在旧地板上，斯大林刚在那里做完炖菜。“我渴望爱，哈里。但是每当我爱上一个人，爱就会消失，变成一股恐怖的浪潮。”斯大林把马鞭举过头顶。“我必须得这样做。”斯大林用马鞭抽打杜鲁门的膝窝，杜鲁门惨叫起来，两只膝盖颤抖着。杜鲁门吃力的呼吸渐渐平复下来，斯大林再次动手，杜鲁门的呼吸又开始失控。“我不想这样，哈里。”斯大林叹了口气，把马鞭扔到床上。斯大林跪在杜鲁门旁边的地板上。随着马鞭的丢开，杜鲁门急促的呼吸慢慢平缓下来。

“那就别这样做，乔。把我从这些镶毛皮的手铐里放出来吧。”

“给我一点时间。”斯大林离开房间，再次进入浴室。杜鲁门靠着床头，巡视着整个房间。这一次他注意到了卧室墙上挂着许多图画。除了弗拉基米尔·列宁的画像，还有一张是耶稣抱着一只小羊羔。耶稣的画像很特别，因为斯大林并不是个纯洁如羔羊的人。他杀死了背弃他的男友，现在又在波茨坦的旅馆里鞭打第三十三任美国总统。突然，杜鲁门听到了他在浴室里呕吐的声音，听到了冲走呕吐物的水声。厕所冲水了，这就告诉杜鲁门，斯大林马上就要进来房间。斯大林走进来，脸色苍白，嘴巴周围还有些生胡萝卜。杜鲁门对斯大林微笑起来，斯大林没理他。斯大林拧了拧他刚吐出来的钥匙，钥匙上粘上了一层薄薄的半透明液体，还依然温热。有块胡萝卜粘在了锁上，斯大林就让它粘在那儿。杜鲁门的左手终于自由了，他伸出手臂，向上伸往弗拉基米尔·列宁的画像。“别碰那个，哈里！”斯大林一边命令，一边打下他自由了的那只手腕。“对不住，我又发火了。”斯大林承认这点。他走到床的另一边，杜鲁门的另一只手还铐在那里。斯大林又用钥匙拧开锁，杜鲁门彻底解放了。

“谢谢你，乔。我现在必须得走了，因为我的同事们肯定会关心我在哪里。”杜鲁门最后一次向斯大林露出笑容，他开始在房间里走来走去，找寻他落下的围巾。他找到围巾是丢到了床底下，就朝门口走去。

“你要去哪儿，哈里？”斯大林质问杜鲁门，眼睛从他的前额一直望到他擦得锃亮的皮鞋。他的手臂拦在门口。

“在我告诉你这么多之后，你真的以为现在我会放你走吗？”


	16. 爱之终结

Chapter16 爱之终结

斯大林的目光一直不离杜鲁门的脸，仔细观察他脸上是否有任何异常的征兆，好看出他有无背叛。“你走之前，我需要知道我是否可以信任你。任何人都会如此相问他们的男友。”斯大林说道，双手搂住杜鲁门的腰。

“约瑟夫，我要怎样才能向你表白我对你的承诺呢？”杜鲁门问道。

“跟我来。坐到火炉边。我的仆人们早些时候打理过那里。”斯大林催他快走，紧紧搂住他的腰，把他领进房间。“坐这里。”斯大林指着一张宽大的沙发，上面铺设着一张极大的毯子，十分相配。杜鲁门坐下来，拍怕沙发，让自己适应新的环境。斯大林凝视着壁炉和里面燃烧的圆木。他开了口：“我跟你讲过阿道夫、我父亲还有我的整个人生。你知道我最深最黑暗的秘密，那些毒害着我的、被压抑的记忆。”斯大林把头转向杜鲁门，他的两条腿交错着。

“乔，我已经把我的秘密也告诉了你，我怎么会背叛你呢？”杜鲁门问道，他正式地面对着斯大林。

“你说谎！”斯大林站起来，冲向杜鲁门。“我知道你在说谎。我早就知道！”他望着炉火，又回头望着杜鲁门。“你以为在你那双完美的蓝眼睛里，我看不出你明目张胆的欺骗吗？阿道夫就是这么做的！阿道夫，我亲爱的男朋友，他就是这么做的！”斯大林与杜鲁门的脸贴得很近，杜鲁门能闻到难闻的呕吐物的味道。

“约瑟夫，你需要帮助。”杜鲁门说道，安抚着怒火难抑的斯大林。

“我试过了，我亲爱的弗拉基米尔·列宁！我试过了！”斯大林笑了，唇形扭曲起来。“我就是个虐待狂，杜鲁门。我就是喜欢看我爱的人去摧毁别人——投下原子弹！让它去轰炸那些日本孩子，让核辐射烧穿他们的皮肤！”斯大林狂笑起来。想到原子弹会袭击那些住满无辜的男女老幼的城镇，他就呼吸不稳，喘息起来。

杜鲁门从沙发上起身，抱住斯大林疯狂挥舞的双臂。“放开我，杜鲁门！”斯大林抵抗着杜鲁门限制他的动作。“我要看着他们被烧死。”斯大林咆哮起来，唾沫四溅，甚至溅到了杜鲁门的额头上。“燃烧起来吧！让他们燃烧！杜鲁门，让他们奔赴燃烧的死亡！”

“停下，乔！现在就停！”杜鲁门命令斯大林。但是斯大林完全被他的愤怒压倒了。他受父亲虐待的痛苦过去，还有阿道夫·希特勒对他造成的伤害，让斯大林完全陷入了无以明之的疯狂之中。杜鲁门知道，斯大林的内心支离破碎；但是斯大林的内心伤口实在太大了，根本无法弥补或医治。杜鲁门紧握住斯大林失控的双手。“对不住，约瑟夫，我必须得这样做。”杜鲁门说道。他松开按住斯大林的手，掏出那副镶有毛皮的手铐，在自己的灰色裤子上擦拭干净上面的呕吐物。斯大林停止发抖，口水不受控制地流下来。一丝困惑掠过斯大林的脸，他扬起眉毛，双臂放松下来。“哈里——”

杜鲁门用金属钥匙划过斯大林的脖子，鲜血从新造成的伤口里喷涌出来。血溅到了杜鲁门的脸上。他闭上眼睛，防止血溅进眼睛里。斯大林跌跌撞撞，绊倒在地板上，摸索着杜鲁门丢下的钥匙。

“我不想这样的。”杜鲁门低下头，手拿沾满鲜血的钥匙准备离开现场。他把它扔过肩膀，随着腿部的动作摇晃着。斯大林手捂着脖子，鲜血还在继续往外喷涌。斯大林低低地说道：“别把我一个人留在这里。”他朝杜鲁门伸出手。

“你伤痕累累，约瑟夫·斯大林。你不仅是个罪人，你还强迫我埋葬克莱门特·艾德礼残缺不全的尸体。”杜鲁门对斯大林说。斯大林试图爬向杜鲁门，但是他必须捂住脖子的伤口，这点让他放慢了速度。斯大林现在完全是一副羊水中的胎儿的姿势，杜鲁门居高临下地看着他。

“杜鲁门，我本来以为你和别人不一样。”斯大林对杜鲁门说道，眼睛里充满了忧虑和绝望。

“你想错了，布尔什维克。”杜鲁门走到通往走廊的门口，关上了门。“没错，我是上过你，我们之间的关系还算亲密。”杜鲁门用手指摸着他那条浸满鲜血的围巾。“问题是，约瑟夫，我想要的人是克莱门特·艾德礼。”杜鲁门叹了口气，看着斯大林，卷起嘴唇。“一开始我以为他不会来，所以我退而求其次，要了最接近我的苏联出品。”杜鲁门用食指指向斯大林的额头，点了点他饱满的额头。“我应有尽有。你是极端矛盾之中的平等之王！”杜鲁门说道，他弓起背，高扬起语调，用复杂的多音节词嘲笑斯大林的俄语口音。

“一看到克莱门特·艾德礼，我那老二奇迹般地就站了起来。上帝啊，那个人的身体是我梦寐以求的。这是一个好梦，直到你用该死的钻孔机把他打死了。”杜鲁门一边说，一边抓住浸透鲜血的衣领，拉向自己。斯大林不顾脖子上的伤口还在流血。“你是我的梦想，你仍然是我永远的梦想，哈里。”他向杜鲁门爬去，中途又停下来，用血迹斑斑的手指捂住伤口，红色液体从指缝流下来。“我爱你，但你背叛了我。你知道背叛我的人会有怎样的下场，对吗？”斯大林问道。这句话的最后一个字慢慢消失在无尽的深渊里。他被食道里涌上来的血呛住了。他咳嗽起来，血滴落到地毯上。他的牙齿、嘴边、下巴上都血迹斑斑。

杜鲁门掰开抓住他衣领的手，两手环抱。“我走了。”他宣布道，斥责着斯大林逐渐恶化的伤势。斯大林拿开捂着脖子的手，让血恣意地流下来。斯大林跪倒在地，固定成一个蜷缩的姿势。杜鲁门再一次走到门口，转动镀金的门把手。

杜鲁门头也不回地关上门。风带上了套房里其他的门，蜡烛的光焰也随之熄灭了。


	17. 一通电话

Chapter17 一通电话

杜鲁门到达自己下榻的旅馆，几十个美国同侪正挤在他的房门口。杜鲁门在半透明的浴室里淋浴，沾在他手上和膝盖上的血被水冲进下水道。“总统先生！”一墙之隔有人喊道。“总统先生！来了紧急简报！请您离开浴室，跟我们到会议室来。”会议室。这名助手说的最后一个词打破了杜鲁门的沉默。

“简报？是关于什么的？”杜鲁门边问，边用手往头发上抹芦荟洗发水和护发素。

“自昨晚以来，英国首相就一直没有露面。”杜鲁门把他身上流下的污水吞了下去。

“我——我来了，”杜鲁门宣布道，从浴缸里走出来。杜鲁门的助手打断了他的话，穿着夹克，用胳膊挡住自己的眼睛。“对不起，总统先生。但你应该立刻跟我们走。”杜鲁门把目光转向北方，让它们在他的脑海里烂上三秒钟，然后释放他们。

“你是谁？”杜鲁门问道，他双手交叉放在胸前。浸透水的毛巾被丢在地板上，露出他垂下的软弱无力的睾丸。

“我是你的助手……”他的助手被杜鲁门这种可憎的暴露生殖器的行为吓到了。

“你的名字。我要的是你的名字，蠢货。”杜鲁门以一种相当傲慢的口气问道。

“我的名字是吉米。吉米·卡特。”

“听着，小吉米。你是美国总统吗？”杜鲁门问道，渐渐逼近吉米。

“不。但我希望有朝一日我也能成为总统。”年轻的吉米说道，从杜鲁门充满毒气的吐息中退开。

“你他妈的搞什么？吉米·自命不凡·卡特，你永远当不了总统。在我洗澡的时候，你要尊重你的领导，服从总统的要求。”

杜鲁门随手在年轻的吉米·卡特手里拿着的那条崭新的米色毛巾上擦了擦。“再用那种口气和我说话，小男孩（twink），我就把你从白宫里赶出去！”杜鲁门盯着吉米的鼻子，那上面有些毛孔，泛着油光。吉米低头穿上双排扣涤纶两件套西装，把一沓报纸留在杜鲁门的床头柜上，离开了房间。杜鲁门拿起报纸，在头版上搜寻任何与己有关的条目。第六版上写着：克莱门特·艾德礼会后失踪。杜鲁门把报纸丢在地板上，意识到昨晚他协助谋杀了克莱门特·艾德礼，今天又杀死了约瑟夫·斯大林。他抬起手腕，看着他的劳力士钻石手表。时间是早上八点。考虑到杜鲁门到达旅馆的时间，这对他来说太早了。“我是怎么到旅馆的？”他心想着。杜鲁门在离开斯大林的套房之后，就无法收集起记忆了。

杜鲁门抚弄着他低垂的睾丸，玩弄着多余的包皮，手指颤抖不止。“到底怎么了？”他仍然在自言自语，还是搞不清自己是怎么烂醉如泥、沾满鲜血地回到旅馆房间的。

电话响了。那种人工合成、音调高亢的叮叮声连续不断、此起彼伏，穿透了他的耳膜。奇怪的是，前天之前杜鲁门的房间里并没有电话，前天晚上也没有。杜鲁门一动不动地站着，盯着墙上安着的塑料盒子。

电话一直响个不停。

杜鲁门觉得电话铃声可能永远也不会停了，于是他走向墙上新安好的电话。他把听筒从指定位置拿下来，贴到耳朵中央。“喂？”杜鲁门问道，听筒那边一片寂静。他等着回应，但是他什么也没有听到。杜鲁门不耐烦了，用脚轻敲木地板。“你好，请问是谁？”他又问了一遍。

“你好，总统先生。”传来的是昨晚杜鲁门听到的同一种俄语腔调。杜鲁门想把听筒挂回去，但他抵制住了诱惑。

“你是谁？”杜鲁门问道。他的声音颤抖，止不住地流露出忧虑之色。

“你很清楚我是谁，哈里。”电话那头，那位俄国巨头说道。杜鲁门把连接听筒的电线靠近他的胸口，把它们卷束好，这些电线连接着听筒那头的俄语腔调。

“约瑟夫？怎—怎么样了？”

“弗拉基米尔发现我倒在地板上。”斯大林说道。通过电线的传递，也能听到沉重的呼吸声。“他发现我倒在自己的血泊中，哈里。是你造成的这摊血泊。你想杀了我。你想杀死你最黑暗的秘密，一个留着小胡子的同性情人。”斯大林努力地调整吐息，平息了他急促的呼吸。

“你不仅伤了我的心，还有苏联的心。”

杜鲁门顺着靠着的墙滑落下来，怀里还抱着电话。他把听筒拿到嘴边说：“约瑟夫，昨晚发生的事情很悲惨，可惊可叹。但是把你的怒火倾泻在我的国家上无济于你的复仇。”他直接对着听筒说，说到最后一个音节时破音了。电话那头沉默了一会儿。但是接着，杜鲁门就听到斯大林那头模糊的声音。“别这个样子，哈里。你就是想杀了我，现在却在装模作样？世界上有那么多领导人，你偏偏选择我来欺骗？”电流声劈啪作响，在斯大林的句子里造成了一个合成噪音的停顿。“苏联的那个该死的独裁者？”杜鲁门急切地巡视他的房间，寻找可能的出路。

“如果你做了什么蠢事，斯大林。我向上帝发誓，我会用核武器对付你！”

“该死的，这样对我试试看啊，婊子。”斯大林的怒火越来越高，讲话的声音随之变得含混不清。“你他妈的要对我做什么？我有一个新的洲际巡航导弹，叫做——”

“沙皇炸弹。”

电话里一片寂静，杜鲁门和斯大林都在揣度对方此刻的思想和情绪。“如果你不懂俄语，沙皇的意思是——”

“我知道那是什么意思。”杜鲁门低下头，打断了他。又是一阵沉默笼罩着他们俩。杜鲁门房间的们微微开了。“如果是你，吉米·卡特，我会宰了你的爸妈！”吉米立刻退了出去，他的眼中闪烁着悲伤，恳求杜鲁门听他的请求。

“我还有别的事。”斯大林说。

“你还有什么？”杜鲁门叹息道。

“目击者。你的体液留在了我的裤子上。”

“你就等着我告诉人们你杀了克莱门特·艾德礼吧。”

斯大林在电话里大笑，但因为他每天抽的雪茄引起的突然的咳嗽打断了笑声。痰冲到气管，他咳出来，冲到舌头上。斯大林清了清嗓子：“你脸上的线条记在我心上，我闭着眼睛也能勾勒出来。

你的脸让我想起洁净的黄油中心：光滑，柔软，黄色。你的脸是我身为领袖的敌人——你犯错时那张温和的脸。你的脸会充满彩虹般的笑声。你的脸也会有忧伤的阴云。

你的脸，紧张而兴奋，当我试图打开你的时候。你的脸，烦恼又苦闷，在我会议上等待你的每一秒。你的脸，充满渴望，在你吻我的时候。你的脸，带有惊讶，当我囚禁你的时候。你的脸在痛苦与欢乐之中变幻游走。

你的脸，表情困惑，当你醒来的时候。你的脸，陷入昏迷，完全臣服于我的马鞭。你的脸，在我们第一次见面的时候。你的脸，在我们分手的最后一夜。

你脸上的线条就记在我心上。它们使我堕入地狱。

它们让我升上天堂。

它们，把我们推向核战争。”


	18. 简报会

Chapter18 简报会

“约瑟夫？”杜鲁门问道，寻找那个五十多岁的带有俄语腔调的人的声音。但他只能听到电流的噪音，斯大林挂掉了电话。“不！不！”杜鲁门叫道，把听筒往墙上扔去，它立刻反弹回来，打到了杜鲁门的脸上。杜鲁门呻吟了一声，坐到地板上，一只手捂着那只被打到的眼睛。“该死。”杜鲁门大声说道，思考着他前一天晚上所犯的一系列错误。

“总统先生，你真的该参加简报会了。”年轻的吉米·卡特对杜鲁门说，他一直躲在杜鲁门旅馆房间的门后。杜鲁门因为自己造成的伤害和昨晚很晚才到达旅馆而被弄得精疲力尽。他完全忘了这回事，所以他没有明确拒绝参加简报会的意思。

“我这就走，卡特先生。”杜鲁门说。吉米盯着杜鲁门，审视着他的着装选择。

“总统先生，你围着一条湿透了的米色棉质毛巾。”吉米仍然盯着毛巾，困惑地说。

“如果简报会和你坚持的那样一样重要，那么我的着装显然并不重要。”杜鲁门用浸透了的毛巾围着下身，在中间打了个结防止毛巾滑落。“带我去。”杜鲁门要求吉米。吉米低下头，把手臂伸向杜鲁门，示意杜鲁门跟他走。

“我认为你至少应该换条毛巾。换条干毛巾？”吉米问杜鲁门，表示如果他只围着一条湿透了的毛巾参加简报会，他担心会出现不利于杜鲁门的猜测。

“我跟你说过什么，吉米？”杜鲁门停下来。“我想穿什么就穿什么。”

吉米点头表示同意，他终于从之前问总统私人问题的错误中吸取了必要的教训。吉米领着杜鲁门走下走廊，顺着楼梯来到旅馆正门。旅馆的工作人员盯着杜鲁门腰间围着的那条还在滴水的湿毛巾，但他们的目光丝毫没有困扰到杜鲁门，因为杜鲁门正专注于自己内心的挣扎。“总统先生，豪华座驾在等您。”吉米指着停在旅馆外面的那辆黑色豪华轿车，笑着向杜鲁门说。

“你以为我瞎吗，吉米？我能看见那辆该死的豪华轿车在等我。”杜鲁门嘲笑吉米，一瞬间贬低了他的存在。吉米没有回答，他仍然站在杜鲁门身边，但是更加难过了。杜鲁门走向那辆豪华轿车，一个穿着黑色西装的美国人问候了杜鲁门。一开始他眼睛盯着杜鲁门围在腰上的围巾，但是很快又把视线重新转移到杜鲁门的脸上。“你迟到了。”那个西装革履的人咬牙切齿地说。杜鲁门没有回应，从这人身边走过，跨进他打开好的车门。他湿漉漉的屁股坐在座位上，把整个座椅弄得全是水。“你介意——”前排的司机说，但是杜鲁门突然打断了他。

“做好你的事，开车到简报会上去。”杜鲁门靠着座椅靠背，把椅背弄得湿漉漉的。“我会赔钱的。”杜鲁门边说边把滴着水的金发放在头部靠垫上。杜鲁门调整了一下头枕，睡了一路。

“总统先生，总统先生？”有人左右摇晃杜鲁门的身体，他感到有无数只手抓着他的肩膀、膝盖、和那双象征他尊严的手，就像斯大林前一晚所做的一样。“妈的，又来了。这都第二回了。”杜鲁门自言自语。

“总统先生，简报会。”司机紧抓住杜鲁门冰冷的肩膀，试图把他从迷迷糊糊的睡梦里叫醒。“你还好吗？你在梦里说了些值得关心的事情。”杜鲁门用他惯用的那只手拍了拍司机的手，然后用毛巾擦了擦手。“别碰我，畜生。”杜鲁门立刻抓住他的手，限制住他进一步的进攻。“我很抱歉。”杜鲁门凝视着轿车前排后视镜里的自己。“我是谁？”他大声地问自己，低头看着自己的手，没注意到司机的怒火正越来越高。“我给你一分钟。”司机说着，随手带上门，把杜鲁门一个人留在不熟悉的环境里。杜鲁门举起他的另一只手，检查了一下，然后摸了摸他的金发，确认它的存在。“我是美利坚合众国第三十三任总统？”杜鲁门沉思着。“我坐在一辆豪华轿车里，腰上围着一条湿透了的毛巾，我要去参加一个有关克莱门特·艾德礼失踪一事的简报会，还有很多我根本不在乎的事。”

司机敲了敲车窗，打破了空荡荡的车里的寂静。司机压低声音说：“你现在必须得出来。”杜鲁门看着他，眼睛盯着司机左胸前绣着的美国国旗。司机打开车门，一股冷风随即灌了进来。司机脱下自己的外套，准备披在杜鲁门身上，但是杜鲁门拒绝了这一礼让，伸长脖子躲开了它。“让我接触解除新鲜空气，别牺牲自己。”杜鲁门说，然后就离开了司机。

“你——”

“我知道我他妈的迟到了！”杜鲁门在门口对着他的同侪们吼道。杜鲁门猛地打开门，闯进简报会现场，带起的风吹动他的毛巾。一群美国人围坐在一张长方形的桌子上，面前摆满水杯和文件。他们正在谈话，为了一份所谓的简报而针锋相对。然后，一切谈话都停止了，所有人都盯着杜鲁门和他那条围在腰间的湿透了的毛巾。“总统先生，”一个站着的人说道，“我们需要去——”  
“叫我哈里。”杜鲁门打断了他。

“总统先生，我们真的应该——”

“我说了叫我哈里。约瑟夫就就叫我哈里。”杜鲁门说，他立刻用手捂住嘴，目光从一个角落扫视到另一个角落。很快，整个房间的注意力都集中到了杜鲁门和那个人的对话上。人们敬畏地看着，纷纷提高了分贝。“大家安静！”那个杜鲁门还不知道名字的男人说。

“总统先生，你是在和俄国人勾结吗？”其中一人说道。

“先生，您为什么围着一条湿透了的毛巾？”另一个说道。

“你的腹肌怎么如此宛如雕塑，你——”

“够了！”杜鲁门打断他们。“我受够了这个政府对我没完没了的阴谋。向你们的总统宣誓效忠，向我展示你们的忠诚。”又来了。杜鲁门内心意想不到的独裁者再度出现。他以前从未有过的情绪压倒了他，让他对批评和反对都变得麻木不仁。杜鲁门看了看他的周围，看了看他腰上的那条湿透了的毛巾，看了看会议室里的人们。

“总统先—，我是说，哈里，你有什么要告诉我们吗？”有人说道。

“除了我，没人能叫他哈里！”房门口传来一声俄语腔调，一瞬间所有人都转头看向门口。他们看到斯大林骑着马进入房间，手指间盘踞着巨大的马鞭。


	19. 冷战

Chapter19 冷战

斯大林用俄语喊着别人听不懂的口令，命令他的马去践踏房间里美国人的身体。这匹马首先踏向房间里一位美国参议员的头，他的头就像西瓜一样爆裂开来，他的血溅到擦得锃亮的长方形桌子上，弄脏了堆在上面的文件。然后，这匹马用后腿踢向另一个人，约翰·埃德加·胡佛。这匹马用蹄子踢中了他的脸，在他脸上形成了一个致命的伤口，胡佛的血汩汩流个不停，随着时间的推移，他流血而死。另一名美国参议员则被苏联人用枪的钝头猛击，之后面部中弹。大屠杀仍在继续，这一次斯大林有苏联军队的协助。苏联人手持冲锋枪，杀光他们周围的每一个人。每个苏联人都成功杀死了一名美国人。除了杜鲁门。

枪声停止了。最后一具尸体倒了下来，倒在他过去同伴们的尸体上。斯大林的战马停止践踏美国人血肉模糊的尸体，缓缓走向杜鲁门，那个战马被命令不得伤害的人。“约瑟夫……我……”

“你很抱歉？我猜得到。”斯大林打断了杜鲁门的请求，低下头抚弄马的长鬃。“我们经历了这么多，哈里。即使我杀了克莱门特·艾德礼，而你也想杀我，我还是无法抗拒你，无法抗拒你头上倾泻的金色河流。”斯大林抬起头，直视着杜鲁门。“你改变了我，我也改变了你，哈里。我告诉过你一些我从未告诉别人的事情。”斯大林喃喃自语，对着自己和马儿微笑。他摇摇头：“我看错你了，哈里。你确实和别人不一样。你不像他们，也不像阿道夫。”斯大林不许自己流泪。冷风从半开的门里吹进来，这时一条毛巾是不够的，杜鲁门打了个寒颤。斯大林在他的苏联同伴的帮助下，从马背上翻身跳下来。“给，”斯大林把他的皮大衣脱下来，“把这个穿上，宝贝。”斯大林说。他把这件皮大衣披在杜鲁门肩上，杜鲁门动了动肩膀，以便穿好这件新衣服。“是我自己做的。”斯大林把手搭在杜鲁门肩上，对他轻轻地笑起来。“我们得谈谈，哈里。”斯大林说，突然表现出意料之外的严肃。他还是从后面揽着杜鲁门，把他领到一个血迹斑斑的座位上。杜鲁门被约翰·埃德加·胡佛的尸体绊了一下，他尖叫起来——胡佛的眼睛突出，露在外面。“哦，小心脚下。”斯大林边说边把尸体踢开。

斯大林坐了下来，杜鲁门坐在他旁边，仍然冷得发抖。斯大林的手覆着杜鲁门的手，就这样放着。斯大林把椅子拉得离杜鲁门更近一点，重新安排了座位。“哈里，你知道，这种关系，不管是什么——都是绝对禁忌的。”他说着，身体前倾，叹了一口气。

“不。约瑟夫，昨晚我没能杀死你，这件事真是个奇迹，这就说明我们注定要在一起。”杜鲁门哭了，紧紧握住斯大林的手。“我们是遇上了麻烦，乔！这虽然与常态相悖，但是我们也挺过来了！”杜鲁门一头撞到斯大林的手上，他拼命地摇头，双手扭动着。

“我不想这样做，哈里。”斯大林犹豫了一下。“不是因为我……是因为苏联。如果我们公之于众，你能想象我们会遭到的背叛吗？这对你我都不好。”斯大林说，他再也无法抑制自己的悲伤，一滴眼泪，滑过他的脸，直到下巴上。杜鲁门把自己湿漉漉的头从斯大林手里抬起，直视着斯大林的眼睛；“我爱你。”

“我也爱你。”斯大林回应道，低头看着杜鲁门紧握着他的手。“听我说，哈里，我们保持友好关系的唯一办法，就是恢复过去的样子。苏联和美国之间的紧张关系。”斯大林说，他从杜鲁门手中，把自己的手抽出来。“别抗拒，这是唯一的办法。”斯大林说，他不肯和杜鲁门对视，因为他感到另一滴泪水正在他的眼中形成。他站起身，朝门口走去。

“等等！”杜鲁门喊道。斯大林转过身，看到杜鲁门正站在他的座位旁。“你不能不给我一个吻就走。”杜鲁门冲向斯大林，斯大林向他张开双臂，让杜鲁门陷入他温暖舒适的怀抱。杜鲁门把自己的嘴唇贴上斯大林的，这是他从昨晚就开始渴望的吻。斯大林强有力的臂膀是对抗敌人的完美港湾。斯大林把舌头伸进杜鲁门的口腔，杜鲁门任凭舌头抵住他的呼吸道。他情愿为了斯大林的爱而死。

斯大林用手推开杜鲁门，点头示意他要走了。他吻着杜鲁门的额头，不想放开杜鲁门紧握的手。“我爱你，哈里，无论如何，我将永远爱你。”杜鲁门为这个超现实的时刻惊呆了，他说不出话来。斯大林翻身上马，在那里停留了几秒钟，脑海中勾勒出杜鲁门的形象。他低声说道：“我爱你，我的西伯利亚冰淇淋。”然后命令他的马转向门口。苏联军队跟上斯大林，杜鲁门也向他们挥手致意。

杜鲁门听到斯大林说的最后一句话是：“冷战愉快！（Have a happy Cold War!）”


	20. 译后记

此文最初从2020.3.6发表于LOFTER子博客@水色琉璃 ，于同月23日结束连载，翻译完毕。有几点需要予以说明；  
1.已经向原作者申请授权，但还未得到回复，就已先译出。任何权利归原作者。  
2.翻译此文不代表译者支持文中任何一个观点。  
3.该文作者常以“俄罗斯人”来指代斯大林，描写斯大林的俄罗斯口音。可能是原作者并不知道斯大林是格鲁吉亚人。文中凡涉及此处的相关描写，均作模糊化处理，未擅自改作格鲁吉亚。  
4.该文作者可能并不知道俄罗斯姓名的正确称呼方式。斯大林称列宁应作“弗拉基米尔·伊里奇”，而非“弗拉基米尔·列宁”。  
5.祝观赏愉快！


End file.
